Silk and Steel
by Apprentis
Summary: In the Minotaur homelands faction wars are faught between those who follow Kiri Jolith and those who follow Sargonnas and they show no sign of ending. But love can be found even in the most troubling of times and among the oddest of all the races on Krynn
1. Silk and Steel

Silk and Steel 

Marz grit his teeth and leaned heavily upon a near by tree one hand upon the wound in his side and the other still clutching his war scythe. The pain was terrible, far worse then anything he had ever felt in all his years in the army, or ever would feel he imagined. With every move, no with every breath, he could hear as well as feel the flesh tearing further causing more blood to join that which he had already lost. He cursed feverently the name of the man whose blade had inflicted this wound upon him. Only a true follower of Kiri Jolith could have caused such pain.

He felt himself growing lightheaded. If he did not find aid soon he would be relating the details of the battle to Sargonnas himself, and he was not ready for that yet. So, shaking his head first to clear it, the Minotaur captain pushed himself away from the tree and staggered onward. He knew he should not be standing let a lone walking with a wound like this but he knew also that he could not afford to stop for too long. Stopping would lead to sitting, and then laying down, and then sleep, and sleep would eventually lead to never opening his eyes again. So he kept on. Not knowing exactly where he was going for Taladas was mostly alien to him still since he himself had grown up in Mithas. Had he not been ordered to do so he would not be here at all.

These petty squabbles over which god the Minotaurs should follow, either Kiri Jolith or Sargonnas, were not Marz's idea of battle. In his many years of service Marz had fought real wars, those that had emerged out of the chaos that the War of the Souls had left behind. He had fought in the name of Sargonnas and had known glory; he had not known it since. Unfortunately however he did not have the option of choosing not to fight. He was a soldier and was honor bound to obey orders, just as the men who served under him were bound to obey _his _orders.

The wound tore again, this time worse then before, he stopped again, choking down a cry of pain. A brief smile whipped the agony from his face as he thought what a fitting flesh and blood tribute he would make to his god, crimson blood staining black uniform and body. He should have been dead a long time ago and he knew it. It was only by the grace of his god that he had lived so long.

He remembered the battle only in sections. The first charge, his first kills, the blow that had sent him backward to the ground where he had hit his head and blacked out. When he woke up the field was empty save for the bodies of the dead that had yet to be retrieved by their comrades. Instead of waiting for help, and possibly dieing long before its arrival, he had gotten up and started walking. Only now did he regret doing so. Just as he was about to give up on himself the grass gave way to packed earth, a road. Marz was so glad he could have wept but instead he turned his steps left to follow the road, praying that someone would happen along soon.

After ten minuets he caught the sound of wagon wheels on the breeze. He looked over his shoulder and there sure enough, not but a few hundred feet away, was a single horse drawn wagon approaching.

"Praises be to Sargonnas," he breathed moments before falling to his knees.

* * *

Mara had woken early that day to gather the herbs that her small garden had grown. The money that her brothers earned from being in the service of the Imperial League was more then enough to keep them in all they needed but she liked knowing that she could also earn her own, for she did not plan on living with them for the rest of her life. She bound the herbs in small bundles, put them in individual baskets, and then loaded them up into the cart to take them into town. She had made good money today and had sold most of her crop for which she was rather proud of herself. With her money she had purchased bread and chicken, only for herself for Kalas and Khurn where away and there was no telling when they would be back.

Having done this she packed her self and her dinner into the cart and headed for home. A little more then half way down she saw a man standing by the side of the road. She did not think this anything to be concerned over at first for pedestrians were not uncommon things but when he fell to his knees it was clear that something was wrong. Pulling up next to him she leaped down.

"Sir what's…oh dear gods" she gasped once her eyes alighted upon the wound in his right side.

"Please….help me" his voice shuddered with the pain. Mara nodded.

"Of course. My wagon is only a few steps away, you can make it?" she took hold of his left arm, being careful to mind his war scythe, and helped him to his feet. Once he was in the wagon she climbed up into the drivers seat again. "My home isn't far. I shall try to keep the ride as smooth as possible just stay awake" she whipped up the horse then and started down the road once more.

Arriving at the house Mara stopped outside the front door, opening it before going to the back of the wagon for Marz. She helped him to the guest room, the wound tearing dangerously. Marz choked down exclamations of pain and blinked away tears as he sat upon the edge of the bed. She removed his boots and set his war scythe against the wall next to the bed before removing his tunic and leather armor to get a better look at the wound.

"Was it a sword?"

"An axe" Mara nodded and inspected the wound in silence for five minuets before looking up at Marz.

"This is bad, I'm going to have to ask you to lie down"

"No argument here" Mara rose to her feet and helped him to lay down upon his left side. As soon as his head hit the pillow his tenuous grip on wakefulness broke and the world went black.

* * *

Marz woke in that exact same bed, dry mouthed and fog headed but still very much alive for which he was astounded as well as thankful. He put a hand to his wound, feeling the quality of the stitches and marveling at the skill with which they had been done. He removed his hand carefully and his eyes traveled to where his scythe still stood, blade now cleaned and polished so it gleamed. His uniform lay cleaned and pressed atop his leather armor upon the bedside table and the dirt and mud had been brushed from his boots so now they looked like new. Marz smiled and for a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. But the sound of footsteps and the smell of bacon frying soon removed that thought from his mind. Mara came in ten minuets later with a plate of eggs, bacon, and potatoes, along with a cup of tea on a tray. She smiled at him.

"Good your awake. I wasn't sure if you would be but I made you some breakfast just in case"

"Thank you" she nodded and set the tray down before helping him sit up. "Did you do all this?" he indicated the stitches as well as his cleaned cloths and scythe. Mara nodded.

"Yes, I have two older brothers who are soldiers too so I've had to patch quite a few wounds, the washing and weapon maintenance just comes along with it"

"Well your masterful at it. I know healers back on Mithas who could not have done a better job" she laughed lightly and placed the tray in his lap.

"You flatter me"

"Not flattery at all it's the truth. I would never think of insulting such an intelligent woman as you with flattery" while saying this he cut a piece of bacon and placed it in his mouth, his eyes lit up. "Not only a master healer but a good cook too. By Sargonnas this is delicious"

"I'm glad you like it" she took the now empty stool and sat watching him. This was in all truth the first time she had really seen a man's body. Oh she had seen her brothers before but she didn't count that. He was handsome that was certain, with a strong body honed in battle and blacker still then the night sky. He was…

"Something wrong?" she realized only now that she had been staring.

"No nothings wrong its just…well I had wondered why I had never seen you around here before and well now I know. Its because your from Mithas, right?" he smiled at her and nodded.

"That's right, born and bred"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Sent here by my superior officers and if your brothers are soldiers you know what for" Mara nodded.

"Yes, I know"

"Oh by Sargonnas where are my manners? Here you've done so much for me out of the kindness of your heart and I haven't even introduced my self yet. I'm Marz" he set down his fork and took hold of her hand. "And it's a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Mara" she smiled at him and he returned it, gently pressing his lips to her hand.

"Mara, that's a beautiful name"

"Do you really think so?"

"I do in fact, if I might be so bold as to say, it almost equals the beauty of the one it belongs to" Mara felt her heart skip a beat, no one had ever said that to her before.

"I…thank you"

"Your more then welcome" Marz let her hand go slowly and returned to his breakfast. Once he was finished Mara took the empty plate to the kitchen. When she returned she walked to the right side of the bed and pulled the blanket aside to look at the stitches.

"These should be ready to come out in a week. That is if you don't do anything that will tear them" she looked up at him and smiled. "That means no fighting or horses, do I make my self clear?" Marz smiled and raised his left hand in salute.

"Yes mum" Mara chuckled and looked back at the wound, or at least that's what she wanted it to look like. What she was really looking at was him. Her fingers brushed up past the stitching, so warm. Her hand wandered to his stomach, he did not say anything or make any attempt to stop her. His abs were hard and full of strength. She stood up slowly her hand wandering to his chest, she could feel his heart and her own answered it. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Your heart is strong. Means you wont have to stay in bed tomorrow"

"Well, that's good news" she nodded, took her hand away, replaced the blanket and went to the stool again.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a day and a half. Its what I expected considering the amount of blood you lost"

"Day and a half huh? Humph they must think I'm dead for sure"

"Your family?" for some reason the thought made her heart ach slightly. Marz shook his head.

"No, well not really. See the army is kind of like a family to me. My father died in the field, my mother joined him about a year ago. One of my uncles was a general so the men who serve me, and those who knew my uncle, are the only family I realy have left. I'm supposed to have other relatives somewhere but I've never thought to look for them"

"Why not?" Marz shrugged.

"What would I say to people I have never seen before? Besides that they've never made any effort to find me"

"Does that matter? They're still your family and you don't have to say anything other then hello and how have you been? Think of it this way, one of these days even if you want to see them you wont be able to" a silence passed between them then and Mara wondered if she had offended him until she heard him chuckle.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're just as smart as you are beautiful?" Mara shook her head.

"No one like you"

"Like me?" Mara's honey color could not hide that she was blushing, her fingers twined nervously in her lap.

"Well…what I meant was…um" Marz chuckled again and placed his hand over both of her's.

"Its all right I know what you meant" did he? Or was he trying to say that he did not feel the same? Feel the same? What was she thinking? They had known each other barely a day how could there be any feelings between them already? But despite that she knew that she felt something, her heart fluttered at his touch and she found her self not wanting for him to let go. But he did let go and she restrained a sigh as she stood.

"I had best see to the dishes and then I have other chores to do. I will call on you again at the lunch hour" Marz nodded.

"Alright, see you then" she smiled at him and departed.

The rest of the day past with surprising swiftness for Marz as he too tried to reason out his feelings. At first he tried to put it down to the fact that he had not had much in the way of female company for quite a fair space of time so perhaps then all he was experiencing was bare lust. But that couldn't be. He had felt lust before and had been victim to it and this wasn't it. He then tried to put it down to the loss of blood making him delusional. But no amount of blood loss had ever made him feel like this, nor would it ever. So what was it? Not love, surely not so soon. He only knew her name and that she had two older brothers. It wasn't enough, it couldn't be enough, but the way his heart moved when he saw her the way her hands had felt upon his skin, so soft, so warm, perhaps it was love. He didn't know.

* * *

Marz woke to the sound, or rather the absence of it for the house was empty. Curious he sat up, wincing slightly as his wound sent a twinge of pain rippling across his flesh. Placing his leather kilt about himself he walked out into the main house, Mara was nowhere in sight. On the kitchen table was a plate cover and beside it was a folded piece of parchment with his name on it. He walked over slowly and picked it up, unfolded it, and read:

Morning,

Went back to town to pick up some spices. Your breakfast should still be warm. Be back soon.

Mara.

Marz smiled, sat, and lifted the plate cover to find a stack of pancakes and a sausage, still warm. Once finished he took the plate to the sink and cleaned it, he cleaned the others that were there too, thinking that it couldn't hurt after all the kindness he had been shown. This done he wandered the house, hoping to learn more about Mara and her brothers.

The house had but a single floor with the sitting area and dining room close to one another in the front. The kitchen was to the left of the dining room and a short hallway connected it to the bedrooms and the study at the far end. There were four bedrooms all together, one for Mara, the other shared by her brothers, and a guests. The last bedroom, the one closest to the study, was locked and all the windows shuttered. Marz was curious but he knew better then to open locked doors, especially within a house where he was merely a guest, so he left it and went outside.

Judging by the vast stretch of field and forest it appeared as if there was not another house for quite a few miles in either direction. Marz breathed deeply, the air was so fresh. His own house, two storied and made of gray stone, was a fair distance from the city but still he could spit upon the doorstep of his nearest neighbor. Out here the only sound was of the birds singing, and the odd call of a cicada. No barking guard dogs, the rumble of wagon wheels, the clatter of horses, drunken voices shouting, no city noise at all. Marz found him self-regretting that he would have to leave. In the back of the house was a small herb garden that showed signs of having been harvested and replanted not too long ago.

The sound of wagon wheels alerted Marz of Mara's return. He walked around to front of the house to greet her to find that she was not alone. There were two other Minotaur with her, one white, the other a dark mahogany. Seeing him Mara waved and brought the wagon to a stop at the front door. She jumped from the drivers seat and came to stand before him.

"Was your breakfast alright?" Marz nodded.

"Just fine"

"Good I'm glad"

"Mara? Who is this?" the mahogany Minotaur came to stand behind Mara, who smiled and said,

"This is Marz, Kalas, remember the one I was telling you and Khurn about on the ride here?"

"Ah yes, I understand you were wounded sir" Marz nodded.

"That's right, and its Captain Marz"

"Well captain I am Kalas, Mara's older brother" Kalas put forward his hand and Marz shook it firmly.

"An honor to meet you"

"And you" his eyes spoke different and Marz lowered his hand slowly, licking his lips. After tending to the horse the white Minotaur came to stand with the other two.

"What's going on here you two?" Kalas turned to him.

"This is captain Marz, Khurn. The soldier that Mara nursed back to health"

"You don't say. Well I'm glad to make your acquaintance" Khurn smiled and put forward his hand. Marz took it and mirrored the younger Minotaurs smile.

"And I yours"

"When do you think you will be well enough for travel Marz?" asked Kalas. Marz's smile became a grin as he looked to Mara.

"As soon my nurse says so" Mara chuckled.

"Well seeing as how your up and about today I see no reason why you wouldn't be fit enough to travel as soon as you wish"

"Would today be too soon?" rumbled Kalas.

"Kalas!" Mara glared at her brother.

"Now Mara, he's right. I've been away from Mithas too long already. The family will be worried" he winked and her smile returned slightly. He looked Kalas square in the eye. "I'll go get my things together and be on my way" Marz walked past them to the house and Mara followed him. Kalas watched and snorted, Khurn turned to face him.

"What by Kiri Jolith was that about? Only just met him and already you don't like him?"

"He's from Mithas"

"That's hardly a reason not to like him"

"Isn't it? I didn't start these damn battles"

"I never said you did, and he didn't start them either. He's just like us, in the way that he fights because his superiors tell him to"

"Fine but what about the way he was dressed? And in the presents of our sister" Khurn shrugged.

"I can well imagine that he was wearing much less then that earlier" Kalas glowered and Khurn laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. You know as well as I that in order to dress a wound properly, especially one like what Marz has, the person's clothing must be removed. Don't you trust Mara at all?"

"I trust her but I don't trust _him_" Khurn laughed again and placed a hand on his older brothers shoulder.

"You also know that Mara can take care of her self. If Marz touched her, or even attempted touching her, she would have had him out on his ass, wounded or not. Now come on, let's get inside, I'm starving"

"After the breakfast you had? I find that hard to believe"

"Well that was a good few hours ago" Kalas laughed and flung and arm around his younger brothers shoulders.

"Alright buts lets get that wagon put properly away first" Khurns own laugher joined his brothers as the two set to work.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Kalas. He thinks he has to protect me from everything" said Mara as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Marz as he finished dressing. The black Minotaur shrugged as he pulled his tunic on over his leather armor.

"Don't worry about it Mara. If I had a sister like you I figure I would be the same way" while saying this he sat to pull on his boots. Mara nodded and looked over her shoulder to the kitchen.

"I could through something together for you for the trip to town if you like"

"That would be nice, thank you"

"Be back in a few minuets then" Mara went to the kitchen and Marz fastened his war scythe securely to his back. Mara came back carrying a small leather sack, which she handed to him.

"I put some bread, cheese and dried meat in there with a small flask of whiskey"

"Thank you" he tied the sack to his belt and met her gaze briefly before she turned her eyes away. Now, it had to be now.

"Mara, please look at me" she did as he asked. He took hold of one of her hands. "I know that we have only known one another for a few days and so I am not quite sure if my heart is telling me what I think it is. But I do know that I would like to see you again sometime. That is only if you wish it also" Mara felt her heart flutter and she nodded.

"Yes, I would like to see you again too" Marz smiled.

"I will send you a letter when I get home and we'll figure something out from there, alright?" Mara returned his smile.

"Alright" he raised her hand to his lips.

"Till next we meet Mara and thank you again for everything" he let go of her hand then and walked out to the main house. He passed Kalas and Khurn on the way out and turned to them.

"Again it was a pleasure meeting the both of you. May our paths cross again under more pleasant circumstances" Kalas frowned.

"For your sake you had better" Khurn clapped a hand over his brothers mouth.

"Let us hope and a safe journey to you captain" Marz bowed to Khurn, casting Kalas an equally cold stair before turning and heading off down the road.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Marz reached the town and boarded a ship to Mithas. A crowd awaited him at the dock; he would not have been surprised to know it was half of the army. After shaking the hand of every man there they offered him drinks, which he declined, saying that he was tired and wished to go home. A few grumbled but none could argue with their captain.

His home sat upon a small hill in the far eastern section of the city. Some might have called it grand but when compared to the lordly houses dotted about the city his was rather humble. He went strait to his room and took his dinner there before writing the letter to Mara. After folding it he took one of the three doves from their cadge near the window, placed the letter in its beak and pointed it toward Taladas. He watched it till it was lost to the darkness of the night and then still he stood at the window unable to banish Mara and her smile from his mind. Only now that he was home did he know that he loved her.


	2. Flowers and Stone

Flowers and Stone

Mara stood upon the end of the dock carefully watching the horizon for the afternoon ship from Mithas, a summer breeze making her red and gold dress billow about her ankles. It had been two weeks since Marz had departed for Mithas and today was the first of his four-day leave, which he had decided to spend with her. Of course she had told her brothers that she was heading out to do some shopping. She hated having to lie to them but she knew that they would not understand, especially Kalas.

She had thought of Marz often since he had departed and she could hardly wait to see him again. At night she had lain awake thinking about him and remembering how his body had felt and her heart full of longing. She was curtain now that she loved him; all she needed now was the right moment to tell him. As the ship appeared on the horizon she felt her heart leap joyfully and she smiled. It was not a grand vessel in any sense, just a simple double mastted ferry, but to Mara it could have been the grandest of galleons just because of whom it had aboard.

He stood upon the bow; both hands on the rail, strong and proud even with out his military uniform. He wore a simple white shirt, a tan leather kilt, black boots, a red sash tied about his waist and a pack slung over his right shoulder. His war scythe was, as she had expected strapped to his back. Soldiers, she had come to notice, were never with out their weapons, even when they had time to them selves, not that she minded. He smiled at her and waved as the ship neared the dock, she returned it. The ship pulled in and she turned to watch the dockworkers tied it off and lowered the gangway before going to meet him.

Marz thanked the captain before turning to walk down the gangway. Reaching the dock he bowed to Mara, took hold of one of her hands, and pressed it to his lips.

"It gladdens my heart to see you again Mara"

"And mine to see you Marz" hearing her say his name again sent a thrill through his body and he smiled. He straitened and did a half turn.

"Well? What do you think of them?"

"Of what?"

"My civilian cloths. I don't get many chances to wear them. So what do you think?" Mara laughed lightly.

"And there are those who say women are vain" she took hold of his hand again. "I think you look even more handsome then the last time we met captain"

"Captain? I'm not on duty. For the nest four days I am Marz, a common, ordinary man. And you" he paused for a moment and took her other hand as his eyes roamed up and down her body, He grinned, "Are my extraordinarily beautiful escort"

"Escort? Me?"

"Of course, after all I am still very much a stranger here. I don't even know where there is a decent room for me to rent. You'll have to show me around" Mara chuckled.

"Alright there's a pleasant but affordable Inn in the market area. How does that sound?"

"I'd say that sounds like a good place to start. Lead the way Mara" she nodded, dropping one of his hands and holding fast to the other wile they walked up the dock to the road and then right to the market.

* * *

Once Marz had paid for and settled into his room he and Mara walked back out into the street.

"Where to now Mara?"

"Did you eat on the ferry?" Marz scratched the back of his neck.

"I tried to avoid that actually. See I've found that with me, food and boats just don't mix well. Have you? Eaten that is?"

"Just a light breakfast at home. It's getting on to the lunch hour so we could go eat if you like. I know a very nice restaurant not far from here" Marz smiled.

"It settled then. You lead and I'll follow" Mara returned his smile and the two started up the street.

"By the way did you tell your brothers you were coming to meet me?" Mara blushed.

"Well…not exactly. I told them I was coming here to do some shopping"

"Won't they get suspicious?"

"Not unless I'm not home by sun down. See they won't be home for a lager portion of the day since they'll be out at the farms. That's what they do when their not fighting for the Imperial League, they do work around the farms for what ever the farmers can afford to pay"

"That's very honorable of them" Mara smiled.

"It is and they are. I don't like having to lie to them about seeing you but Kalas would never let me leave the house if he knew"

"You will not have to forever. When the time is right they we will both tell them" Marz smiled at her and they continued onward.

The Farmers Way was small but cozy and located wear the afternoon crowds were their thickest, between one of the many grocers and a flower shop. They took a table near the front right hand window and were soon approached by a young waitress.

"Afternoon" she said while handing them two menus. "Can I get you something to drink while you decide?"

"An ale for me please" said Marz.

"And you miss?"

"Just orange juice please"

"All right I'll have those for you in just a few minuets. Take your time" she departed to the kitchen and the two looked over the menus.

"Is there anything that you would recommend?"

"Well the smoked ham is nice but I would recommend the mutton. They're seasoning is amazing. In fact that's what I'm having" Marz smiled and set his menu down.

"In that case I shall take your word for it Mara and let you order for the both of us" the waitress returned then with their drinks, a loaf of bread and a small plate of butter.

"Ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll have two plates of mutton please," said Mara.

"Potatoes spiced or mashed?"

"Spiced please"

"Right have that for you as soon as possible, enjoy the bread"

"Thank you" she made her way back to the kitchen and Marz and Mara helped themselves to the bread and butter.

"What was your father like Marz?" the black Minotaur shrugged.

"What are most soldiers like? Strong and at times far too proud for his own good. He was one victory away from being a general when he died defending a wounded man. I was fifteen and set to take the trials with in the year. He was a good man and there were some who said I had gotten into the army on his reputation alone. My skill with this soon put a stop to that though" he placed a hand upon his war scythe, which was now leaning against the table.

"And your mother?"

"She grew tea at sold it in the market. While my father lived it was just a hobby. When he died it became a way to get a little extra money in until I started earning good pay. She died of fever and left me with the house to my self. Can be rather lonely" he smiled suddenly, "Even with friends, comrades in arms mostly, popping in and out as often as they please to ask me out to drinks" Mara chuckled and took a drink of her orange juice.

"Well your turn. I've heard all about your brothers but I don't know anything of your parents" Mara's smile faded and she looked down at the table.

"There is not much to tell. My father was also a soldier. He was murdered when I was just a baby so I don't remember much about him. My mother had to stay home to take care of me so Kalas and Khurn first started working upon the farms till they were old enough to begin training. When she died, about ten years ago now, we were all old enough to take care of our selves and that's what we've been doing. If you want more details about father you will have to ask either Kalas or Khurn" Marz sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mara"

"Don't be it was a long time ago"

"I am still sorry none the less"

"Here you go sorry for the wait," said the waitress as she set their plates before them, cutting off what Mara had been about to say.

"Quite alright, what do we owe you?" asked Marz as he reached for his purse.

"Two silver and four"

"Here's three, keep the extra for your self" he winked at her.

"Thank you sir, enjoy" she bowed and went to attend to the other customers. The two ate in silence. For Marz, who was used to keeping his peace while he ate, it was natural. But for Mara, it felt awkward and empty even with the noise of the almost full restaurant. She ate slowly trying to think of something to say but finding nothing. Should she tell him now? Was this the right time?

"Penny for your thoughts?" his voice broke her concentration and she smiled sheepishly.

"I was just. Well I want to ask you, well tell you actually. I" she stopped. The words failed her. She knew what she wanted to say but it wouldn't come. Not here, not now.

"Ask me what? Is something the matter?"

"No not at all. I wanted to ask…what do you do? I mean when you have leave from your duty's" she cursed her self inwardly for being unable to say what she really wanted and for asking what must have sounded like a rather ridiculous question. Marz smiled at her and took a drink of his ale before answering.

"Well when I'm not enjoying the company of a beautiful woman I usually spend time with friends. Or if there is a tournament on I'll sign my self up for it. If there aren't any I stay at home and…well I make things. Like this" he held up his mug.

"You're a silver smith?" he nodded.

"That's right. I've had an interest in it ever since I was old enough to be allowed near a forge. I want it to be my trade once I get out of the army" he pushed his empty plate a side and took another drink of ale.

"Get out?" Mara had never heard anyone say that before. She had not been aware that the army was something you could get out of. It was Marz's turn to look sheepish.

"Don't get me wrong. I know that as captain I have responsibilities that men below me wish they had and that men above me wish they had less of. Serving the emperor, and protecting my homeland is an honor. But Sargonnas knows how many battles I've fought and how many scars my body now bears as a sum total of the price of my honor. I would accept a death like to that that befell my father but I would regret it deeply" his eyes became far away then as he stared into his mug. "The army has given me more friends then I need, authority, an iron will, respect and honor but the one thing I really want is the one thing it cannot give me. Not to keep anyway" he smiled genuinely. "But the life of a silver smith might be able to" Mara's heart was beating fast, though she did not know quite why. These words had been said with a confidence and tenderness that had not been born from the heart of a soldier but from the heart of a man who was searching for, what everyone searches for, someone to share his life with. Noticing her silence Marz chuckled.

"Sorry I was rambling wasn't I? You probably think I'm foolish"

"No it's alright and no not at all. I think a person should do what ever he or she wants in life and that if you know what you want you should take it" he smiled at her again and a light that she was certain had not been there before appeared in his eyes.

"I'm glad you think so" she returned his smile and ate the last of her meal.

Once they had paid for their food and drinks the two walked back out into the street.

"Where to now?" asked Marz as he took hold of her hand. Before she could answer a voice rose above the crowd that had suddenly gathered down the street.

"All challengers welcome! Defeat the strongest swords man that ever lived and win ten gold pieces. An easier fortune you'll never find" Marz looked to Mara.

"Why don't we go see what all the noise is about?" Mara nodded and the two made their way toward the crowd. In the center of it stood two men. The one, a businessman by the looks of him, was dressed in a studded vest, black wool kilt, and a gold chain hung about his waist. The second was taller even then Marz, at about six foot nine inches. He wore leather armor and carried a broad sword. One of his eyes was milky white and he stood still as if he were made of stone. So far none had stepped forward. Marz side glanced at Mara, winked and began pushing his way through the crowd.

"I'll take your challenge" the businessman smiled.

"At last a man with guts and already armed. Question is do you know how to use it or is it just for show?" Marz sniffed and pulled the scythe from his back. He spun it three times in a cercal around him and then over his head before bringing it in a sweeping arch toward the businessman, stopping just short of his neck. The other Minotaur licked his lips nervously.

"Well there is my question answered" laughter rippled through the crowd and Marz stepped back, resting the butt of his weapon on the ground.

"Right well the rules are simple the first man to draw his opponents blood wins. Good luck" he hurried then to the edge of the crowd as the armored Minotaur turned to face Marz, sword at the ready. Marz hefted his scythe and the two began circling. Having the skilled mind of a battle tested warrior it did not take long for Marz to calculate his opponent's skill and strength, as he was certain his opponent had also already done. Judging by the way he held the sword he did indeed know how to use it. But knowing how to use something and being skilled at it were two entirely different things and there was only one way to judge the later. He swept his scythe up left, his opponent blocked and reversed the strike, driving the scythe's blade into the dirt and leaving Marz open to a heavy kick to the chest. The force of the blow caused the black Minotaur to lose his grip upon his weapon and sent him back a good meter and a half. The armored swordsman didn't wait for Marz to get his wind. He lunged forward, sword whistling in a wide arch aimed for Marz's head. Marz ducked, rolled, snatched up his scythe and swung for his opponents back. Again the blow was caught, the armored swords man placing his weapon across his back and forcing the scythe blade away. Marz regained his footing and the two squared off again.

Calling this man a strong swordsman had been no idle boast. Marz had never fought anyone like him, except perhaps his uncle, but he was a general, and this man, though skilled, did not look nor act the part. He had tested his strengths now it was time to play his weaknesses. His blind right eye, he would never see an attack coming from that angle. A smile turned Marz's lips ever so slightly as a plan formed in his head. His opponent advanced. Marz faked right, aiming for the shoulder. The sword came up to block the blow and Marz went left, reversing the blade and striking a heavy blow to his opponent's head with the butt end of his weapon. The swordsman fell, a thin line of blood running from a deep cut above his right eyebrow, dripping into his sightless eye.

"Well looks like we have a winner" the businessman stepped forward and handed a leather bag to Marz. "Ten gold pieces, you've earned them"

"I'll say he has" this from the fallen swords man who slowly made his way back to his feet. "That's the first time I've had a decent fight. What's your name? Mines Darius"

"Marz, its an honor" he held forward his hand, Darius took it.

"The honor is mine. Don't spend that money all in one place" Darius smiled, Marz returned it.

"No fear of that Darius. And by all means if you ever find your self in Mithas pay me a visit. Just ask anyone and they'll tell you where my house is"

"You can count on it. Fare well" Marz reliced Darius's hand and bowed.

"Fare well" he strapped his war scythe to his back before turning and walking to where Mara was waiting. Once they were free of the crowd she turned to him.

"Ten gold pieces what are we going to do with so much money?"

"Well I have one idea but you have to close your eyes first and" he walked to the door of the flower shop. "Stand right here" she raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "I won't be long, please?" she returned his smile and closed her eyes. He went into the shop and was back moments later.

"Ok you can open your eyes now" she did so and in his hands he held a bouquet of a dozen pearl white roses.

"Oh Marz, their beautiful"

"I thought you would like them. Roses were made for beautiful women like you" she took the flowers from him and held them to her nose. Their sweet smell surrounded her and she sighed.

"Thank you" she looked up at him and gasped slightly for she had not noticed how close he had been standing to her. His eyes were so deep and the sent of the roses had her move a few steps closer to him. He leaned down, hesitated for a moment, and then pressed his lips to her's. Her first kiss, it was not what she had imagined, it was better. It was over too soon as Marz pulled away to look into her eyes.

"Do we have time for dinner?" she nodded.

"Yes, plenty of time"

"Let us go then" he stepped back and offered his arm to her. She looped her right arm with his left and the two started back down the street.

* * *

After dinner they wandered down to the docks to walk along the beach. Upon reaching its far end Mara stopped and turned to him.

"If I want to be home before sun set I had better go" Marz nodded.

"Alright" he walked her to the stables near the edge of town where she had left her wagon. After paying the stable master she turned to Marz and smiled.

"I'll meet you here same time tomorrow alright?" he returned her smile and kissed her.

"Alright" now, it had to be now. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered.

"I love you" momentarily surprised he stood with his arms at his sides. Once this subsided he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I love you too" they shared another kiss, longer then the first two. Neither of them wanted it to end but time was running out. They let go of each other slowly.

"Until tomorrow" said Marz as Mara climbed into the driver's seat of the wagon. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Tomorrow" she flicked the reigns then and was away. Marz watched her till she disappeared around a bend, at which point he turned and started down the road back toward the Inn.


	3. Sunshine and Rain

Sunshine and Rain

"Are we there yet Mara? You're beginning to worry me," said Marz as he scratched the back of his neck again. He was seated next to Mara in the driver's seat of her wagon, blindfolded and fidgety as a five-year-old child. These past three days had been wonderful and since this was the last day of his leave Mara wanted it to be extra special. So she had met up with him for breakfast, blindfolded him, loaded him into the wagon and then set off on what was a two hours drive out side the city. She chuckled and nudged him with her elbow.

"It wont be long now so sit still and quit worrying. Do you think I'm going to drive off a cliff or something?"

"With you I don't think one can ever be certain"

"Oh hush or I'll push you out"

"Alright I'm sorry. I wont say another word," laughed Marz. Mara kissed him on the cheek and the wagon rumbled on.

She pulled the horses to a stop near the mouth of a large gully.

"We're here" Mara got out and walked around to help Marz, offering him her hand so he could step down. They walked to the edge of the gully and stopped. "Alright you can take off the blindfold now" Marz reached up a hand and pulled the piece of cloth away. What he saw before him took his breath away. The gully was lined with enormous crystals, some towering fifteen feet high. The still early morning sun light caught the tops of the tallest crystals and made them shimmer. Marz could only imagine its beauty at midday when the sun could shine directly down into it.

"What is this place?"

"A lot of people call it the Gully of Singing Stones"

"Singing Stones?"

"Yes, come on I'll show you" still holding the tall soldiers hand Mara led him down into the gully, weaving through the crystals to reach the bottom where one of the largest jutted straight up toward the sky like a gleaming tower. Upon reaching it Mara let go of Marz's hand and stooped to pick up a thin silver rod from the crystals base, left there by others who had traveled here before.

"Now listen" she tapped the rod against the crystal and it began to hum, its deep voice rippled out, touched the other crystals and they too began to hum. Some high, others low, and still others some place in-between to create a beautiful choir of sound that no living voices could ever hope to duplicate. It lasted only a few minuets but to Marz it seemed hours, for its beauty was such he did not want it to end. When at last it faded he turned to Mara and smiled.

"That was…. unspeakably beautiful"

"I know. I come here often to listen to it whenever I feel lonely and need some cheering up. Their voices lift my spirit in a way that nothing else does" she returned his smile.

"I can understand that" he placed a hand upon her cheek. "Thank you Mara, for bringing me here and for sharing this with me" he kissed her then and she returned it.

"Your welcome" Marz sat with his back against the large crystal and patted his lap invitingly. Mara chuckled and took the offered place upon his lap, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat like this for a long while. Enjoying each other's closeness and the serenity of the gully.

These past three days had been some of the happiest that Mara had ever known and the knowledge that they were almost over made her unbearably sad. But the fact that she still had not told Kalas or Khurn about her relationship with Marz made it even worse. She had thought at first that if she told them they would understand, now she was not so sure. Kalas's dislike toward those who followed Sargonnas had increased since the day he and Marz had first met and she was curtain that he would be furious. Khurn she knew would at least try to understand but in the end he would back Kalas.

The fact that Marz was a good man wouldn't matter to Kalas. All he would see was an enemy soldier with his sister not the man that she loved. He would do all in his power to make sure that they couldn't see each other again. Mara felt her heartache and tears built up in her eyes. One of them fell on Marz's hand causing him to look down at her.

"Mara? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you have to leave today?" Marz sighed and hugged her close to him.

"Yes I must. I have my orders. Do you understand?" she nodded.

"Yes I understand" she was silent for a while before looking up at him.

"Will you come and see me again?" she asked. Marz smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Of course I will. I love you Mara. These past few days have been heaven. I couldn't stay away from you even if I tried" while saying this he wiped away her tears. She smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too" she looked to the sky. "Its almost noon. Lets head back to town"

"Alright" Marz let go of her so she could stand up before rising him self and following her out of the gully. Marz looked up at Mara as she climbed into the drivers seat.

"You're not going to blindfold me this time right?" she smiled at him.

"Don't give me any ideas. Just get in," Marz laughed.

"Yes mam" he climbed up and sat next to her. Mara flicked the reigns and turned the cart back toward town.

* * *

"Did you see the way those bastards ran?" laughed Kalas, "You might of thought the Abyss had opened up right behind us"

"It might as well have. Anyone would be a fool to fight you when you're angry Kalas. Hell I would have run too" while saying this Darius placed a hand upon Kalas's shoulder. Khurn smiled.

"Count your self lucky Darius, you don't have to live with him" the white Minotaur laughed and ducked as his older brother took a swing at him. They had been about to one of the larger farms to fight off a fair sized goblin raiding party. Having nothing else to do Darius had tagged along. With it now being noon the three were walking back into town to spend their pay on a well-earned lunch. They weren't but three feet or so away from the door when Marz and Mara walked out of The Farmers Way hand in hand. Upon sighting the brothers and Darius the pair of them froze, Mara tightened her grip on Marz's hand.

"You? What are you doing here? More importantly what are you doing with Mara? What the hell is going on?" asked Kalas his gaze shifting between the two of them. Mara's eyes went to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kalas. I wanted to tell you but"

"Then tell me now Mara. What are you doing with him?" Mara remained silent. The look of anger upon her brother's face was something she couldn't bare. "Mara answer me!"

"Enough!" shouted Marz. "She's not a child. Yes she lied to you about coming to see me. Because she knew this is how you would react and she was afraid. I was given a four day leave and I came here to spend it with her because I love her" a deep silence filled the street as those near by stopped to watch the confrontation they could sense was coming.

"And you feel the same Mara?" asked Kalas, his gaze locked on Marz. Mara looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I love him Kalas" the silence came again. Darius and Khurn stood ready to react to anything that might happen next. A low growl rose in Kalas's throat and became a roar as he hefted his ax and charged at Marz. The black Minotar shoved Mara out of harms way before swinging his scythe from his back to block Kalas's blow.

"No! Kalas stop!"

"Damn you! How dare you corrupt my sister! I wont allow it you hear me!"

"Well thank the gods its not up to you to decide that"

"You want to bet?" Kalas broke the dead lock and struck again, three hits in succession all blocked.

"It is because I worship Sargonnas that you resent our union is that it?"

"What other reason do I need? I'll never let anyone who worships that blood thirsty bastard near my sister!"

"Better then being one of Kiri Joliths whipping boys! When's the last time you tasted blood? You pathetic excuse for a foot soldiers orderly!" Their attacks became more determined and gifted with a swiftness fueled by rage.

"Stop it! The both of you please stop! Khurn do something!" cried Mara. Khurn shook his head and remained where he was. "Khurn!" there was a thud and Mara turned to see what had happened. Kalas had broken through Marz's defense and now the black Minotar lay on his back in the road, the blade of his scythe was buried in a wooden bench not far from him, having fallen from his hands when Kalas had knocked him off his feet.

"Marz!" Mara ran to his side and placed a gentle hand to his face. Kalas returned his ax to his back and looked to his younger brother.

"Khurn take Mara home"

"No! I'm staying right here"

"I don't ever want you seeing him again Mara now do as I say and go home"

"I hate you!" Kalas's anger evaporated. Replaced by shock as his younger sister looked at him, face stained with hot tears born of anger.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I said I hate you. And I'm not"

"Mara?" mumbled Marz as his eyes blinked open. Mara turned to him and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do as he says" her smile fell.

"It's alright, go home. I'll be fine" he smiled at her and lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. "I'll think of something you'll see" he kissed her then. "Now go" Mara nodded and stood.

"As I said Khurn take Mara"

"Don't bother Khurn. I'll go my self" Mara cast a scathing look at her eldest brother before walking a way to where she had left the wagon. Kalas watched her go before turning back to Mars, who by now had regained his footing and was retrieving his scythe.

"As for you. I want you out of here and I don't ever want to see your face around here again"

"Can I at least get my things first?"

"Fine but don't take long" Marz nodded and walked quietly to the Inn. Khurn and Darius came to stand with Kalas.

"Kalas what"

"Shut up Khurn I don't want to hear it. Go after Mara and make sure she's alright" Khurn sighed.

"What ever you say" he turned and walked down the road.

"You'll come with me Darius and make sure that bastard gets on the ferry back to Mithas" Darius nodded and Kalas peered at him. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing it just amazes me that you were able to beat him and I couldn't"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I was looking to pick up some extra money so I was street fighting. He was one of my challengers. Kicked my ass good"

"What? Your saying you knew he was here and you didn't tell me?" Darius shrugged.

"It didn't seem important at the time and I didn't see Mara with him. I would have told you if I had you know that" Kalas nodded.

"Yes I know. I thought you said you had given up street fighting"

"I did but you know what they say about old habits" the two shared a good-natured laugh and waited for Marz in silence. When the black Minotaur joined them again they walked down to the dock to wait for the ferry to come in. When it arrived Darius held out his hand to Marz.

"Fare well again Marz. Sorry our second meeting wasn't so good natured as the first" Marz took Darius's hand and smiled slightly.

"You are still welcome at my house when ever you see fit to make the trip"

"I'll remember that" Marz let go of his hand and turned to Kalas.

"If I ever see you with my sister again I'll kill you" Marz smiled again.

"Not if I can help it. You were lucky today" he turned then and started up the gangway. Kalas and Darius were gone before the ferry pulled away from the dock.

As Marz stood upon the stern of the ship his thoughts were of Mara as his eyes shifted to the storm clouds that were gathering on the horizon.

* * *

Outside Mara's window the sky was dark, the storm was fast approaching. Mara sat upon her bed crying silent tears. She couldn't believe she had said something to horrible to her own brother. She loved Kalas but yet deep down there was a part of her that said she had meant those words and she knew it was right. Kalas treated her like a child and she was tired of it. Who was he to say whom she could and could not love? Her heart was her own not his. She did not have to stay in this house if she did not want to. She could leave…she would leave.

This thought in mind she got up, went to the closet, fetched her pack, and set it upon her bed. She then retrieved a change of cloths and some other items she thought she might need and placed them in the pack. She knelt and pulled up a loose board in the floor. Reaching inside the empty space she pulled out a tan leather purse filled with all the money she had saved from selling her herbs, she placed this in the pack as well.

A knock came to her door then and she froze.

"Mara? It's me Kalas. Can I come in?"

"I would rather you didn't" she replied, a bit more harshly then she had intended. There was a silence. When Kalas spoke next his voice was soft heavy with love and caring.

"Mara please don't be like that. I'm only trying to protect you. You understand that right?" that voice touched Mara's heart. He sounded just like the brother she remembered and she longed to fling open the door, embrace him, and say that all was forgiven. But then she remembered Marz and what had happened between him and Kalas earlier that day, what he had said to her. She shook her head.

"Yes Kalas I understand" she heard him sigh.

"Good. I'm a little tired; think I'll go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning alright?"

"Alright"

"Good night Mara"

"Night" Mara listened till she heard the door of her brother's bedroom close before tying her pack closed and pulling it over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry brother but I cant let you live my life for me" by this time the rain had started, it was only light now but soon it would be a down pour. She went to the window, opened it and climbed out, careful to close it again before walking to the stable. By the time she had saddled the horse the storm was almost at full force. She road out of the barn to the road, looking one last time upon the only home she had ever known, before ridding at full gallop toward town. Tonight her life began.


	4. The Storm and Blue Skies

The Storm and Blue Skies

Marz sat in the main room of his house, a mug of ale in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other. The room was grand in size with an enormous marble fireplace standing at the far end. Paintings that his mother had collected over the years lined the walls and a large red carpet almost spanned the rooms' entirety. Sitting across from him in a similar red leather armchair was his uncle Orin. It was rare that the general paid a call upon his nephew so for Marz this was a special occasion.

Orin was of massive build and dark red, almost the color of blood. There were some who claimed that he had once been a lighter color but that many years of battle had stained him red with the blood of his enemies. Whether this was true or not Marz couldn't say for he had never asked and his uncle had never disputed it. He wore a plain black vest with ornate silver buttons and a black kilt. An enormous broad sword leaned against the chair where it could be easily reached by his left hand if necessary.

The general had not said much of anything at all since arriving save to ask Marz how he was and thank him for the ale. They sat in silence, Marz waiting politely for his uncle to speak, and Orin biding his time. While still waiting Marz's gaze shifted to the parchment in his hand. Drawn upon it was a ring. A plain silver band drawn once ten times its size and three other times to scale. A ring he intended to make for Mara, hopefully with another to follow. His gaze shifted to his uncle. But first he would need the generals' aid.

Orin drank the last of his ale and set his mug upon the table between himself and his nephew before looking Marz squarely on.

"I understand you went to Taladas during your leave?"

"Yes sir"

"Might I ask why?" Marz smiled.

"Because I'm in love uncle. She's everything I've ever wanted and ever so much more. When I hold her, when I kiss her, even when I look at her my heart soars. I know I would happily die protecting her. I want to marry her," he had not meant for all of that to come out at once but now that it had he waited for his uncles reaction.

Orin regarded his nephew contemplatively, taking in the look of his face and his eyes. Seeing only the deepest sincerity he smiled slightly and nodded.

"If she means that much to you nephew then of course you have my blessing" Marz suppressed a sigh and returned his uncles smile.

"Thank you uncle. But with that aside there is also another issue I wish to discus with you"

"Name it"

"I want to leave the army" a flash of lighting split the sky and thunder rattled the windows as the generals smile faded.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me uncle" Orin nodded.

"Yes I heard but I don't believe it. You have a promising future and you're up for promotion. You cant just through all of that away. You can be married and still be in the army"

"I know that uncle but let me ask you something. Of all the men that join the army how many reach retirement age?" Orin hesitated, at first not sure what relation this question had to the subject.

"Not very many but that's better then none. Look at me for example"

"I am uncle and you have been very lucky. My father was not. I don't want to put Mara through the same pain my mother suffered. I don't want her to get a knock on the door and learn that I'm dead. I want to be able to come home every night to her loving embrace and her smile. I want to live my life with her and our children. The army can't give me that it can only take it away. So by the time our first child is born I want to be free of the army. Will you help me uncle?" the general sat silent for a long space of time, taking in all that Marz had said. Eventually he nodded.

"Very well I will see what I can do. It may take a while though since nothing like this has been done before, I hope you realize that" Marz nodded.

"I do and thank you again uncle" Orin smiled slightly and nodded. Frantic knocking at the door shattered the pleasant silence that had settled in the room. Marz looked to the water clock before rising slowly to his feet.

"Who could that be at this hour?"

"I don't know but you had best be prepared" while saying this Orin rose to his feet, his hand finding the hilt of his sword and lifting it slightly. Marz nodded and fetched up his war scythe from where it leaned against the wall near the fireplace. The black Minotaur walked to the door slowly.

"Who is it?" his right hand wrapped around the handle while the other lifted his scythe to the ready.

"Marz? It's Mara. Please let me in"

"Mara?" Marz lowered his scythe and opened the door. Mara stood on the front step, soaked through by the driving rain, her horse tethered to a near by tree.

"Mara what are you?"

"Marz please don't be angry with me" she rushed in and through her arms around him, tears joining the rain upon her cheeks. Marz sighed and wrapped his free arm around her.

"I'm not angry Mara I'm just…surprised. What could have moved you to travel all the way here in such weather?"

"The thought of never seeing you again because of Kalas"

"Ah so then he doesn't yet know that your gone?"

"No"

"He's going to come looking for you. You know that?"

"Yes I know and I don't care" she looked up at him and smiled. "I'll stay with you no matter what he says. I love you" Marz returned her smile.

"I love you too"

"E-hem!" Marz laughed lightly and turned to face his uncle, who had by now set his sword back where it had been standing.

"Sorry uncle. Mara this is my uncle General Orin" Mara bowed slightly.

"Its an honor to meet you General"

"The honor my lady is mine" Orin stepped forward, took hold of her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I can see now why my nephew is so taken with you" Mara laughed.

"Nonsense I must look horrible. My change of cloths is probably soaked too"

"Never matter Ronda will find you something I'm sure" while saying this Marz walked to the bell pull and rang twice. A hazel colored female in a dark dress appeared at the door and bowed.

"You sent for me Master Marz?"

"Yes Ronda take Mara and find her some dry cloths. Have her own set out to dry"

"Yes sir" Ronda took hold of Mara's hand and led her away.

"Well then I suppose I had best be on my way" while saying this Orin took up his broad sword and strapped it to his waist.

"I couldn't do that to you uncle. Not in this storm"

"A little rain never hurt anyone. Besides that I wouldn't want to get in the way of you and Mara. I'm sure you have a great deal to talk about. I'll be fine nephew don't you worry" the general smiled as he walked to the door to fetch his cloak. "And if this Kalas comes around here causing trouble you know how to contact me. Fare well" he held out his hand, which Marz took firmly.

"Fare well uncle and my thanks again for everything" Orin smiled again and nodded before turning and walking out into the driving rain. Marz returned to his chair to wait for Mara, folding the parchment he had placed upon the table and tucking it away inside his tunic. He had finished the last of his ale by the time Ronda returned with Mara, now dressed in a white blouse and pants.

"Forgive me Master Marz, it was all I could find to fit her"

"No need to ask forgiveness Ronda. If Mara doesn't mind then neither do I. Is there anything wrong with the cloths Mara?" Mara smiled and shook her head.

"Not at all their just fine"

"You see Ronda? I have no reason to scold you. Could you take the mugs back to the kitchen and bring us some tea please?" Ronda bowed.

"Yes sir" Ronda picked up the mugs and hurried off to do as she had been told. Marz smiled and looked Mara up and down, marveling at how the fires light made her honey color shimmer golden, before offering his hand to her.

"Come here" he said. Mara blushed and took hold of his hand. He drew her close and she sat down on his lap. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and held her close to him, resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"They're going to be worried about you when they realize you're gone"

"Khurn maybe but not Kalas"

"Don't be so sure about that. I saw the look on his face when you yelled at him. He does care about you Mara"

"But not enough to let me make my own choices. He doesn't seem to realize that its my life not his. Perhaps now he will finally understand that" Marz nodded and hugged her. A few minuets later Ronda returned with a teapot, a creamer, a sugar bowl and two cups set upon a tray. She placed the tray on the table and looked to Marz.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

"No Ronda this is fine, thank you. Matter of fact why don't you call it an early night? We should be able to tend to our selves for the remainder of the evening" Ronda smiled and bowed.

"As you wish, good night sir, malady"

"Good night Ronda"

"Night" the maid smiled at Mara before departing. Marz let go of Mara so she could lean forward and pour the tea.

"Was your uncle just here on a visit or was it military business?"

"A little of both actually. He came by to ask me why I had gone to Taladas on my leave and I needed to ask if he would aid me in my wish to leave the army"

"What did he say?" she put cream in both cups and two spoons of sugar in hers. Marz stopped her as she moved to his cup.

"No sugar in mine my dear, and he said that he would help me anyway he could but that it would take time. Since no one has ever left the army except by one of three ways. In a box, shamefully under the lash, or honorably, which usually requires loss of limb or sight" while saying this he retrieved his cup and placed it upon the arm of the chair.

"And what did you say to him when he asked you about Taladas?" Marz smiled, wrapped his free arm around her waist again, leaned close to her and whispered.

"I told him that I'm in love. That you're everything I ever wanted. I could never bare being apart from you Mara. If you hadn't come tonight I would have gone to Taladas and swept you away" Mara felt her self blush.

"You wouldn't have had to go to Taladas to do that. When I'm with you my feet never touch the ground" she smiled and kissed him. He returned her kiss, holding her close, loving her heat, her softness, everything. When their lips parted they sat silently, the tea forgotten. A few moments passed and their lips met again, only briefly, Mara leaned away to whisper in his ear.

"I want you" Marz's breath caught in his throat. He leaned back to look at her, thinking she might be jesting. Seeing only sincerity in her eyes he shook his head slowly.

"Mara…I…we cant"

"Why not?"

"Please understand. I love you with all my heart and soul but it's too soon. I don't want to and then for you to…I don't want you to regret"

"I wont, please Marz. My heart is yours don't you want the rest of me?" he smiled at her.

"You're the only woman I have ever wanted so badly before. My entire being aches for you"

"Then take me. I'm yours Marz" she kissed him again and he held her tightly. He didn't know what to do. What if she were to become pregnant? He didn't want it to seem as if he were proposing to her out of obligation. So then there was only one thing to do.

"Mara, I have something I want to show you" he reached inside his tunic, pulled out the parchment and handed it to her. "Open it" she did so and looked upon the drawings for a few moments before looking up at him.

"What is it?"

"Your engagement ring" her eyes grew wide and they wandered back to the parchment. "I know this is sudden and that we haven't known each other for that long but I love you Mara. I know that I shall never love anyone else as much as you. I want to spend my life with you. I had planed to have the real thing to give to you before asking this but here we are. Will you have me?" she was silent for a while before throwing her arms around his neck.

"I will" Marz felt a small tear form in the corner of his eye as he wrapped his arms tightly around the woman he loved. They sat like this for a long space of time, enjoying this closeness. Marz moved his hands down Mara's back and over her hind end to take hold of her legs from beneath. He smiled at her.

"Don't let go" he stood up, chuckling lightly when she gasped. When she hooked her legs around him he walked with her to the stairs that led to the second floor. Upon reaching his room Marz set her down upon the bed, unhooking her arms from around his neck and holding them above her head with one hand while the other unfastened the buttons of the blouse. He smiled at her as he rested his hand upon her stomach and moved it slowly up to caress her chest.

"Pay back for what you did to me a day and a half after our first meeting. Remember?" she smiled and nodded, stifling a moan as his hand moved from one breast to the other. His hand slid down to remove her pants. He marveled at her for a time before removing his own cloths. He touched and kissed the entirety of her body before giving her what she had asked for. As their bodies joined, as one Marz knew that he had never known or ever would know any greater happiness.

Outside, as dawn approached, the storm ceased its raging and began to die down.

* * *

Khurn was the first to wake as the first light of dawn filtered into the room he shared with his older brother through the only window in the wall between their beds. The white Minotaur sat up and looked over at his still sleeping dark mahogany brother. He had not expected Kalas to sleep so well after what had happened yesterday. That had been the first time Mara had ever raised her voice or said a work against him and it had been a long time in coming. Khurn could understand his brothers desire to protect Mara because he felt it too but she wasn't a child anymore she was a woman who could take care of her self, who had her own life to live, and decisions of her own to make in regards to it. But try telling that to Kalas, thought Khurn as he sighed and stood up to get dressed.

Walking out into the hall the lack of noise coming from the kitchen did not alarm him as it normally might have. Mara was no doubt still a sleep. And why shouldn't she be after such a trying day. He would let her sleep he decided, after all he knew how to cook for himself.

After building up the cooking fire he filled the kettle with water and set it over the flame to boil. This done he got a bowl, spoon, and gathered together the ingredients for a batch of pancakes, double sized to ensure that there would be extras. The whistling sound of the boiling kettle roused Kalas from his sleep and brought him lumbering into the kitchen.

"Morning little brother"

"Morning Kalas, coffee?" Kalas nodded.

"Thanks" he watched as Khurn poured hot water into a cup and added two teaspoons of ground coffee. This was the only time of day that the two drank coffee at any other time it was tea. Khurn set the cup down in front of Kalas before returning to the pancake batter. Kalas took a drink of his coffee before setting his gaze upon the door of his sisters' room.

"Still asleep?"

"Far as I can tell" while saying this Khurn set a large frying pan down upon the grate over the cooking fire, so that it would be well heated by the time the batter was ready.

"You mean you didn't go in to check?"

" No, it's her room Kalas. She does have some right to privacy in this house doesn't she?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Khurn sighed.

"Nothing Kalas I just mean that it's rude to just walk into some ones room with out them knowing it. Especially when it's your own sister. Whom I might add is probably not in a very good mood on account of yesterday. But you do what you like Kalas" in the silence that followed Khurn sat and poured the first of the pancake batter into the frying pan. Kalas took another drink of his coffee before nodding.

"You've made your point Khurn. I'll wait till breakfast is done to wake her" That wasn't my point at all, thought Khurn as he flipped the pancakes. He shrugged, figuring half way was better then nothing.

It took fifteen minuets for the pancakes to be finished. Khurn set them on the table before fetching the plates, cutlery, butter and syrup.

"All right Kalas go wake her up" the elder Minotaur nodded and drank the last of his coffee before going to his sisters door and knocking.

"Mara? It's Kalas, time to get up. Breakfast is ready" silence, "Mara? I'll understand if your still angry but please lets sit down and talk about this" more silence. "All right Mara, I'm coming in" slowly he turned the doorknob and entered the room. Finding it empty Kalas ran back into the kitchen.

"Mara's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said she's gone. She must have left through the window during the night. Damn it I should have known there was something up when I was talking to her. Damn it" he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Kalas calm down. She's probably in town with friends or something. Where else would she go?"

"To Him. Don't you understand Khurn? She's gone to Mithas to be with him. What do I have to do to…" Kalas stopped himself a determined light entering his eyes. "No I know exactly what I have to do. We'll march on that bastards front door and get her back"

"That's nonsense, brother talk sense. You would launch a war over a privet matter? Do you really think the forces of Mithas will just sit back and let us invade their land? There is no need to go to such extremes. This is no one else's business but our own. We will go ourselves to Mithas, figure something out" Kalas looked steadily upon his younger brother and a faint smile played upon Khurn's lips. "Please brother for once just listen to me" Kalas sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way Khurn"

"Good, now lets eat and then we'll pack up" Kalas nodded and settled back into his seat, vowing silently to himself that he would tear Marz apart when he saw him.

* * *

Marz woke to find Mara still fast asleep next to him; his left arm was wrapped around her protectively. He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. Feeling her shiver slightly he chuckled and moved his kisses along the length of her neck to her shoulder and back up to the base of her neck where he licked an nibbled till she lifted a hand to caress the back of his neck.

"Good morning"

"Morning" he mumbled huskily, turning Mara toward him gently so that he could kiss her. She returned his kiss lovingly and his lips moved from her lips to her neck and down to her chest.

"Should we go downstairs for breakfast?" this she barely managed between low moans of pleasure.

"You are my breakfast" he smiled up at her before moving his lips from her chest down her stomach. He stopped just before reaching the most intimate part of her and smiled up at her again. "Ah Mara my love, if you only knew what I want to do. But I suppose we must save some things for our wedding night" he chuckled and kissed the place where he had stopped before sitting up and retrieving his cloths, Mara did the same.

Once they were both dressed they walked down stairs to the main room arm in arm. Marz rang for Ronda and ordered bacon and eggs for both himself and Mara. When they had finished eating they sat together silently. Mara leaned back as Marz's arms embraced her tightly. She felt complete and blessedly happy. She was truly his now and he was hers, nothing would ever or could ever change that, nothing.

"There'll be no waiting with this my love, we have to tell them" Mara nodded.

"I know"

"It'll be alright my love. I'll keep my temper, it wont be like the last time"

"Its not your temper I'm worried about, its Kalas's. If he were to hurt you"

"He won't. I was holding back the last time. You just ask Darius the next time you see him. If I had seriously wanted to hurt him I would have done it, Kalas would have never gotten past my defense. But I knew how angry you would have been with me if I had so I deliberately made a careless move and he beat me. I just didn't figure on being knocked off my feet. Your brother is a strong man" a small smile crossed her lips as she nodded.

"Yes, he is" the two fell silent again. After the passing of an hour Mara stood up saying that her own cloths were surly dry by now so she would go upstairs and change. Marz smiled, nodded, and watched her walk out of the room. Fifteen minuets later a series of loud, heavy knocks sounded upon the door. Marz sighed.

"Three guesses who that is" the black Minotaur stood up and went to the door. As expected on the other side stood Kalas and Khurn. The younger of the two smiled pleasantly as he could manage after a long and most likely uncomfortable ride on account of his older brother.

"Morning Marz, been a while hasn't it?"

"If you consider barely twenty four hours a long time yes it's been a long time"

"Don't get smart Marz, you know what we're here for. Just tell us where Mara is and we'll be on our way" interrupted Kalas coldly making Khurn sigh in barely suppressed exasperation.

"Come in, she's just upstairs changing"

"What! Marz you bastard if you"

"If I what? Kissed her? Touched her? I don't know what your parents told you Kalas but when two people love each other that's usually what happens" Kalas's eyes smoldered with rage. Before he could advance toward Marz, Khurn intervened, taking hold of his brothers' arm.

"Calm down Kalas. What ever happened, happened, there's nothing to be done about it now. Mara's fine and will be down in a few minuets. So lets sit down and wait for her, all right? Is that alright with you Marz?" Marz nodded and stood aside for the two to enter, indicating the empty chairs near the fireplace. He waited for the two to be seated before taking his own chair.

"This is a fine house Marz. How long have you lived here?" asked Khurn in an attempt to make light conversation. An attempt for which Marz was grateful.

"All my life Khurn. This was my family's home. When my mother died it passed to me. All these paintings are hers"

"What is your family name?"

"Stoneshield"

"That's a fine name"

"Thank you" Mara arrived then, dressed in the white dress she had thrown hastily into her pack the night before. Upon seeing her brothers she went immediately to Marz's side.

"Morning Mara, we were worried about you," said Khurn, again attempting a smile. Kalas rose to his feet and held out a hand to his sister.

"Come on Mara, we're leaving"

"You and Khurn can leave Kalas I'm staying right here"

"Mara I am not going to repeat my self. Your coming with us and that's all there is to it" Kalas strode forward and Marz rose to meet him

"That's not all there is to it. She said she's not going and you have no right to force her"

"I have every right I'm her brother"

"That may be so but" Mara placed a hand upon Marz's shoulder and stepped around him to face Kalas head on.

"Yes Kalas you are my brother and I love you but my life is not yours. Why can you not understand that? My heart is my own and I will give it to whom I please. I love Marz and what's more I'm going to marry him"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"By Kiri Jolith I cant believe this! Mara you"

"Kalas! Enough already!" all eyes turned to Khurn as he stood up and went to his brothers' side. "She's trying to tell you that she isn't a little girl anymore. She's a woman now and can make her own decisions with out our help. It's her life Kalas. If she loves Marz you know damn well that nothing we say or do is going to change that. She's already run a way from home, is that not proof enough to you? I can see for myself that Marz is a good man. Why cant you?" Kalas stood in silent shock. He could barely believe his ears. First Mara and now Khurn, his family was falling apart and the man who had caused it was now to be his sisters' husband. The elder Minotaur shook his head and sighed.

"Fine do what you want Mara. I don't care anymore" he turned and walked for the door.

"Kalas, wait!" called Mara but he didn't stop. He walked out slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for this, truly I am" said Marz, placing an arm around Mara's shoulder. Khurn sighed and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. Do you really love this man Mara?" he turned to his sister who smiled and nodded.

"With all my heart"

"Then that's all that matters. I'll help Kalas understand I promise" he smiled at her before turning to Marz.

"I stuck my neck out a mile for you Marz so you had better be grateful. And you had better treat my sister right or else I'll assist Kalas in kicking your ass, understood?" Khurn smiled and Marz returned it.

"I understand"

"I'll be on my way then. Mara please at least consider coming home just for a few hours or so. We have a lot to talk about the three of us. Will you do that?" Mara nodded.

"I will Khurn, good bye"

"Bye" the white Minotaur bowed slightly to Marz before leaving. After a few moments had passed Mara looked up at her husband to be.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should go. Its as Khurn said you three have a lot to talk about. I'll be fine here, besides I still have to make your ring" he embraced her. "Everything will be all right you'll see" Mara smiled and returned his embrace before stepping gently from his arms.

"I had best go and start packing then. I'll be back in a few minuets" Marz smiled at her and watched her depart before walking over to lean against the fireplace.

"Mara my love I hope beyond all hope that you manage to sway your brother at least a little. Or else our wedding wont be the happy occasion it is meant to be"

* * *

They reached the dock and noon and waited for the ferry to pull in, having given Kalas and Khurn enough time to dock at Taladas and get home, or at least as far as The Farmers Way. Above the sun was shining brightly and the sky was crystal blue. Banishing all sign of the dark storm clouds that had pervaded the night. They parted wordlessly, sharing a kiss before Mara walked up the gangway to the ferry. She stood at the stern and waved until Marz was out of sight. Only now did she think it might have been wiser to wait till the following day to return home but if she had done that she would have forgotten what she meant to say to them. Besides that this couldn't wait not anymore. The blade had reached its target but now it had to be driven home and the best way to do that was while the wound was still fresh. Hopefully Kalas would be less hurt this way. She doubted it.


	5. Brothers Sisters and Lovers

Brothers Sisters and Lovers

Marz stepped back a pace and whipped sheen of sweat from his forehead, a futile action since the heat of the forge soon brought it back. His eyes were fixed upon the nearly completed engagement band that now glowed white hot in the heat of the forge fire. He had started making it not long after arriving home from seeing Mara on her way back to Taladas; it was now almost four o'clock. All that was left to do was the final shaping and then it would have to be left to cool and after that the fine detailing could begin.

He took a drink of water before stepping up to the forge again. He used a pair of iron tongs to remove the ring from the heat and set it upon the anvil. He reached for one of his smallest hammers and gently tapped the surface. This done he used a pair of curved tweezers to smooth the edges. Once he was satisfied with the shape he placed it in a bucket of cold water, there was a hiss as the hot metal met the water and a small cloud of steam followed it.

After a few minuets he took the ring out and placed it in the palm of his gloved hand. It was perfect. He smiled and set it down upon the near by table. Marz put out the forge fire and cleared away all of his tools before sitting down to do the engraving. He left the outside of the band just as it was but on the inner side he engraved: To Mara my dearest love. Marz sat for long moments marveling at his work, his thoughts eventually straying to the woman he loved and the difficult task that she had ahead of her. If Kalas did not give his blessings it did not really matter because Marz was determined to marry her with or with out it. But it would be much better for them if he did, for them and their future children. Marz heaved a sigh.

"Please Mara my love help him understand"

* * *

Mara had walked slowly to the Farmers Way, expecting the two to be there having a few drinks, but they weren't, meaning they had gone home, some where Mara wasn't certain she was ready to go to yet. So she had walked the market place and stopped in on some friends all the while thinking on what she was going to say to Kalas. She dreaded the thought of not having him by her side on her wedding day because she loved him just as dearly as Marz, but she had come to wonder if his love for her had faded or become lost in his attempt to be both father and mother to her and Khurn in the years since their parents passing. She knew in her heart that that was untrue, but her head told her something else entirely.

With four o'clock only fifteen minuets away she decided that she had waited long enough. She climbed into the saddle of her horse and rode at a steady pace for home.

Arriving at the house she walked the horse to the stable before going to the front door. She took a deep breath and knocked, not wanting to walk right in, as she normally would have for fear of not being welcome. It was Khurn who opened the door. He smiled at her.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't be coming"

"Marz thought it would be a good idea and I agreed"

"Well remind me to thank him when I see him again. Come in" he stood aside to allow her to enter. Kalas sat at the kitchen table, his eyes upon his clasped hands.

"Khurn could you leave us for a while? I'd like to talk to him alone first. Alright?" Khurn smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll be outside then"

"Thank you"

"Just call when you want me to come back in" he smiled at her again before stepping out, closing the door behind him. Mara took a deep breath before walking to stand near her eldest brother, waiting for him to say something, or to at least move to indicate that she should speak first. But he remained just as he was, unmoving, not looking up at her. Just as Mara thought it fell to her to say something Kalas spoke at last.

"I'm sorry Mara. Khurn and I had a talk on the boat ride back and it made me realize just how hard I've been on you, on the both of you and I'm sorry. If I had just listened more instead of always having to be right all the time this whole mess might have been avoided" he looked up at her then and she saw the beginnings of tears in his eyes. "But I did it because I love you Mara, I don't want to see you hurt. You understand don't you? Please say you do and that you don't hate me. Please" there it was, the brother she knew, the brother she loved, no sign of the over baring all controlling man that she had seen earlier that day and the day before. She felt tears in her own eyes as she rushed forward and leaned down to put her arms around him.

"I do understand Kalas and I love you for that, I could never hate you. I didn't mean it when I said that and it hurt me to think that I had said it at all. You're my brother Kalas, I'll always love you" Kalas's tears ran freely down his cheeks as he placed his own arms around his sister and held her close.

"But there is some one else in your life now isn't there?" he asked, still holding her. She nodded.

"Yes, and I love him. He wont hurt me Kalas. He loves me and wants me to be his wife and I want him to be my husband. Please Kalas, if you really love me like you say you do and if you want me to be happy, please say you will respect my decision and make amends with Marz. Please brother, for me?" a small smile tugged at Kalas's lips.

"Ah my dear sister, you need hardly ask. I would do anything for you. I hope that you and Marz will be very happy together" Mara stepped back to place her hands on Kalas's shoulders.

"I know and thank you Kalas" he nodded and patted one of her hands before shifting his eyes to the door.

"Let Khurn in, I think its time we all had a talk" Mara nodded and walked to the door.

"Is it safe?" asked Khurn with a grin. Mara returned it and nodded.

"Yes its safe you can come in now Khurn" the white Minotaur chuckled and walked into the house, Mara closed the door behind him and joined both her brothers at the table.

"Have a seat you two" Kalas waved absently at the two empty chairs, which they took wordlessly.

"Have you considered the fact Mara that since Marz is a soldier that you might be made a widow not long after becoming a bride?"

"I have and so has Marz. His uncle is a general and he has asked him for permission to leave the army" Khurn's eyes widened.

"You don't say?"

"And what does he plan on doing for money then?"

"He wants to make his living as a silver smith. In fact he's making my engagement band and wedding ring"

"I see" Kalas did not sound impressed. Khurn turned to him.

"What's wrong with that Kalas? Its one of the few jobs I can think of that would befit a former soldier besides that its good work for good pay" Kalas nodded slowly.

"That's true, and there was nothing wrong with it I just found it interesting that's all. When will the wedding be Mara?"

"Oh well we hadn't really gotten that far yet but I was thinking perhaps the last day of summer"

"Plenty of time to mend our ways then, eh Kalas?" Khurn laughed, his brother returned it, or at least made some effort to.

"No time like the present though to my way of thinking. What say you Mara?"

"I agree. Why don't the both of you come and spend diner with us?"

"But that would mean you having to take the ferry twice in one day. Why not send an invite to Marz and have him come here? Besides that I'm sure we would all be far more comfortable in this humble kitchen then in the grand dining hall of the Stoneshield family home. What say you Kalas?" the older Minotaur nodded.

"I think that's a very good idea. Mara?"

"Alright"

"Very well then Mara get writing while Khurn and I get some things together to make diner"

"For _me _to make diner you mean" Mara chuckled as she rose to her feet. Kalas shrugged.

"Same difference, now get writing or else he wont arrive until the breakfast hour" Kalas smiled and watched Mara as she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Quick Kalas you get the chains and the padlock, I'll start hammering the boards into place," said Khurn as he rose.

"Oh shut up" replied Kalas as he gave his brother a light punch on the shoulder. Khurn laughed and followed his older brother around to the back of the house where the cold cellar was located.

* * *

Marz had since moved into the main room of the house and now sat before the fire with a mug of ale in one hand and the other upon the armrest. The ring sat upon the table in front of him, the fires light reflecting off its perfect surface. It was now nearly five thirty and he was growing worried. What if Mara had not been able to get through to Kalas? What if he had…no Marz could not quite bring himself to believe that he had shut her up in her room. Khurn would never have allowed it and besides that Kalas was not that kind of man. Despite his less the friendly behavior as far as Marz himself was concerned he knew that his future brother in law as a man of honor and that he loved his sister far too much to take such drastic action.

Just when he was about to give up on getting any word from her that night a knock came to the houses main door. Marz rose slowly to his feet and took up his scythe. He walked to the door and put one of his hands on the knob.

"Who is it?"

"A messenger sir. I have a letter for you from Taladas" Marz leaned his scythe against the wall and opened the door to receive the letter from the young chocolate colored Minotaur.

"What do I owe you?" the young man smiled.

"I wouldn't think of touching one copper piece of your money sir, good day" he bowed, turned and began walking back to town. Marz shrugged, closed the door and walked back to retake his seat before opening the letter:

My darling Marz

Kalas has consented to our marriage and gives his blessings. He wants you to come to dinner tonight and make amends. I know its short notice but he wouldn't have it any other way and besides that I think I agree with him. It is best to strike while the iron is hot. By the time you arrive dinner shall be ready and waiting for you.

See you soon love Mara.

Marz smiled and read the letter twice over again to be sure he wasn't just imagining it before drinking down the last of his ale and heading upstairs to change into a black shirt, black leather kilt, boots and a silver belt. He left a note for the fire to be put out and the house locked up securely before he left. He saddled up his horse and rode for the docks, his heart soaring.

* * *

Standing outside the door of the house that his beloved shared with her brothers for the first time in his life Marz felt fear, it was small but it was there, nagging at the back of his mind it made him hesitant, made him almost wish he hadn't come. But then he remembered Mara, how she was waiting for him on the other side of this door. He braced up and knocked three times. Mara answered the door and she smiled at him.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come"

"Now you should know better then that Mara. I wouldn't have missed this for anything" he returned her smile.

"Come in then" she stepped aside to allowed him to enter. He walked in to see Kalas and Khurn standing side by side in front of the table; both dressed similarly in blue doublets and dark leather kilts. Khurn smiled at him, walked forward and offered his hand.

"Welcome to our humble home Marz, good to see you again" Marz took hold of his hand and nodded.

"You as well and thank you for having me"

"Don't mention it" he let go of Marz's hand as Kalas walked forward.

"Hello Marz"

"Kalas" the elder Minotaurs expression remained perfectly blank as he offered his hand. Marz too it and Kalas smiled at last.

"Welcome" Marz returned his smile"

"Thank you" Mara smiled at the both of them.

"Well come on lets sit down and eat before the dinner gets cold" Kalas let go of Marz's hand.

"Right you are my sister, after you Marz"

"Thank you" the black Minotaur walked to the table and took a seat. Mara sat next to him, Khurn took a seat on her other side and Kalas sat at the head of the table. All helped themselves to roast chicken, potatoes, carrots, gravy and bread. Mara left the table to fix a pot of tea, which she set upon a table before retaking her seat. Kalas was the first to pour himself a cup and took a sip before turning to Marz.

"My sister tells me you want to take up smithing as your trade, is that so?" Marz nodded.

"It is"

"How did you learn?"

"Oh I spent a lot of time with the local silver smith in the city where I grew up on Mithas. Once I was old enough to be near the forge I kind of became his part time apprentice. Part time because I made my career as a soldier. But I learned enough to make a living at it once I leave the army"

"Are you sure?" Marz half smiled and took Mara's engagement ring from an inner pocket of his shirt.

"See for your self. Does that look like professional work to you?" he tossed the ring to Kalas who caught it and looked it over.

"It does indeed. You did the engraving too I suppose?"

"Naturally" Kalas handed the ring back to Marz who then turned to Mara, whose eyes were fixed upon the ring, which he handed to her so she could read the inscription. She smiled at him as he took the ring from her and placed it upon her finger. Mara leaned forward and kissed Marz on the cheek before returning to her meal. Khurn side glanced at Kalas, smiled and winked before taking a drink of his tea.

"Mara's said she might want to have the wedding on the last day of summer. What do you think of that Marz?" asked Kalas.

"That sounds just fine to me. It can't come fast enough in my way of thinking. I am grateful to you Kalas for understanding how much I love your sister. I'll make a good husband for her I promise"

"You had better or else nothing in either this world or the next will stop me from ripping you apart"

"And I would not resist not in the slightest. I'd do all in my power to aid you in your goal. I would rather die then live with the knowledge that I had brought her pain in anyway" Kalas smiled in spite of himself.

"Marz I think you and I are going to get a long just fine" Khurn laughed and the other three joined him. The rest of the night was spent in a similar manner. After the meal they all sat around the fireplace drinking wine and exchanging stories of their pasts. When the hour approached midnight Marz stood up from his seat and stretched.

"Well I think it's about time I took my leave"

"I think I will agree with you on that" said Kalas as he too rose from his seat; Khurn and Mara did the same.

"One question remains though. Will you be coming home with me or staying here Mara?" she thought for a moment before taking hold of Marz's hand and smiling.

"I'll go with you" he returned her smile and looked to Kalas.

"Is that agreeable with you Kalas?" Mara looked over her shoulder at her brother, doubt entering her heart, but it soon dissipated when she saw him shrug.

"It is Mara's decision not mine" he smiled at her and she returned it.

"Well then in that case" Khurn stepped forward and offered his hand. "Good night Marz, Mara, a safe journey home" Marz shook Khurn's hand.

"Thank you"

"The same from me" Kalas took hold of Marz's hand.

"Good night you two, we'll be in touch," said Mara, the brothers nodded and stood side by side, watching the two as they turned and walked out. After a few moments of silence Khurn turned to Kalas.

"Well brother what did I tell you? Marz is a good man, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would but I'm still not all together sure that I approve of this whole thing"

"Your not going to cause trouble again are you? I thought we had settled all this"

"We did and they'll get no trouble from me but I can tell you this Khurn that Marz still has a long road a head of him if he wants my trust, a very long road indeed" Khurn sighed and muttered something about not being able to teach old dogs new tricks before walking silently to the room he shared with his brother suddenly he felt tired.

* * *

"I think that went well don't you?" asked Mara as the two stood together later that night upon the stern of the ship that would take them back to Mithas.

"I do, the evening went very well"

"Perhaps a little too well to your way of thinking hum?"

"Perhaps" he side glanced at her and smiled as he placed his arm around her and hugged her close, "But it doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that we have your brothers blessing and by this time on the last day of summer you will be my wife and I will be the happiest husband in all of Mithas" he kissed her then and she returned it while above them the stars glittered and shown in a moonless sky.


	6. White Roses and Dark Blood

White Roses and Dark Blood

"Its outrageous! I've never heard such a request in all of my life"

"Nor have I"

"Nor have any of us I would imagine"

"I would have thought you a man with far better sense then to bring such a request before us General Orin. Let a lone condone it, especially from your own nephew" Orin Stonesheild stood in the war room of the army of Mithas, which was mostly dark illuminated only by torchlight. Across from him was a long table and seated at it were his two fellow Generals, the Major, and the Commander General, all in their dark uniforms, weapons near by, all displeased. Orin him self was also in his uniform, black leather lined with thick silver to show his rank, his broad sword strapped to his back. He had known this would most likely be their response. As he had told Marz nothing like this had ever been done before. There were three ways a man could leave the army, in a box, under the lash, or honorable discharge and none of them applied to this. But he had said that he would do all he could and that was exactly what he intended to do.

"With all due respect sirs surely it is not such a hard thing to understand. He wants the best for her and their future family"

"They shall have that and more once he gets his promotion," said the Major, his one good eye glinting in the light of the torches. Orin nodded.

"Yes that's true but what they wont have is he. Do you not see? It's not money that he cares about or a promotion, or a home. What he wants is for Mara to know that at the end of every day he will be coming home to her. He does not want for her to be a widow before she's had a chance to be a wife. He wants his child to have a father, not a vague memory. Knowing that is it really such an outrageous request?" The four Minotaurs fell silent. The Major leaned forward in his seat to rest his arms upon the table, one hand adjusted the patch over his left eye, a nervous tick of his. The two Generals, both about Orin's age, sat with their arms crossed and their eyes upon the table. The Commander General sat squarely up right in his chair, regarding Orin head on, his expression carefully made blank. When he spoke it was in a slow and calm tone that he might have used when addressing a man of a simpler mind then the one that now stood before him.

"Your nephew is a good man General Orin and a brave one. He has served his command and the Emperor well. This request speaks of his good character and his honor, however it is highly unusual and will take much discussion"

"I had thought it would sir and I told my nephew so"

"And while we make our decision there is another matter at hand that must take prominence"

"What matter would that be sir? If I might be permitted to ask"

"You may. Sir Marz Stonesheild and his command are to be sent north tomorrow morning at o-seven hundred to uproot an army of rebels that would see a return to the wars that nearly tore this Empire apart"

"A battle? But sir, Marz is to be wed not but a week from today"

"That is irrelevant"

"Irrelevant? But sir"

"This is an imperial order General Orin and you _will _relay it to your nephew or face charges of disobeying a direct order, your nephew will spend his wedding day in chains and you along with him. Do I make my self perfectly clear?" Orin straightened and nodded.

"Yes sir"

"Now as I said we shall continue to consider your nephews request. Until then he is still a soldier as are you and you would both do well to remember it. Dismissed General Orin"

"Sir" Orin saluted the four officers, turned on his heel and marched from the war room. Only when he had reached the open air, leaving the palace behind him did he at last allow a sigh to escape his lips. Marz would have his head for this.

* * *

The Temple of Kiri Jolith looked the best it had ever been in years. The grand domed and pillared structure was alive with activity. The gardens were being run over with a fine toothcomb, not a single leaf for bloom was to be out of place. White ribbons and barrelfuls of white roses were being used to decorate the temples interior. Every surface polished till it gleamed in anticipation of summers end. At the head of the temple near the altar stood Kalas, Khurn, Magdar and Darius, ensuring that everything was to theirs and Mara's liking.

"This will most likely be the biggest wedding this temple has ever seen my friends," said Magdar.

"Only the finest for our sister eh Kalas?" Khurn winked at his brother and smiled.

"Naturally"

"Say how does the groom feel about all this? After all he is a follower of Sargonnas is he not?" Kalas nodded.

"Yes that's true but if he does have a problem with it he hasn't said anything about it. Least ways not to me, you Khurn?" the younger Minotaur shook his head.

"Nor to me. Then again since it was Mara's idea I cant see him objecting even if he does have a problem with it" Khurn grinned, the three other minotaur laughed.

"Truer words never spoken my brother"

"What do you think of his plans to leave the army of Mithas Kalas?" asked Darius. Kalas shrugged.

"It's his decision and he has a good reason for making it so I have nothing to say against him"

"Well if you ask me it sounds a little odd"

"Is it so odd that a man wants to live to see his children grow up? And to want to spend the rest of his life peacefully? Coming home every night to a beautiful wife? Personally I don't think it sounds like such a bad idea. I admire the man and even envy him for having the strength of will and spirit to make such a decision" said Magdar, using that leader like voice that they all knew and loved. Darius shrugged.

"Well if I were a man in Marz's position I would know where my duty lay and would die before leaving my command" Magdar side glanced at him.

"There are times when I think you like the aspects of being a soldier just a little too much Darius my friend"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Possibly" a silence passed between the four and it likely would have remained if not for Khurn.

"Well in any case looks like things are coming together well in here. Lets go find the love birds and see what their up to. Who knows we might even catch them at something" Khurn laughed and dodged a punch that Kalas aimed his way. "Your getting slow brother"

"Come back over here and say that"

"No thank you" Khurn laughed, the others joined him and followed him out of the temple.

* * *

Marz and Mara stood in the shadow of the tall silver birch that grew in the center of the temple gardens, wrapped in one another's embrace. Truly this is heaven there can be no other explanation thought Marz as he continued kissing her. He had never felt love so strongly before. In a weeks time Mara would be his wife and, if all went well with his superiors and his uncle managed to make good on his word, he would be free of the army. Free to live the life of a smith, of a husband, and father. Free of all other responsibility save for those he would have toward her. Nothing mattered anymore except for her and the life they would be sharing together. Their lips parted and he smiled at her.

"I love you Mara" she returned his smile, and placed a hand to his face.

"I love you too my gallant captain" he chuckled and pressed his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and held him close. He did the same, pressing her body close to his. She felt so soft, so warm; he could feel his body react to her closeness.

"Gods how I wish I could make love to you right here" Marz whispered this in her ear. Mara felt her self blush.

"Do I really light such a fire in you?"

"You do, my beautiful Mara" he kissed her again and she returned it lovingly. When their lips parted again her eyes wandered the gardens.

"Are you sure your alright with this? Getting married in the Temple of Kiri Jolith?"

"Mara it could not matter less to me where we get married. We could be wed in the middle of a garbage lined back ally way and it wouldn't matter to me as long as you and no other were standing next to me. Sargonnas will not fault me for marrying the woman I love in the temple of another god, so long as it was her idea" Mara chuckled and kissed him again.

"Kissing like that and not even married? Shameful! Just shameful!" the two looked up to see Khurn, Kalas and the two others approaching. Marz took his arms from around Mara and straitened up, thanking Sargonnas that his black fur disguised the fact that he was blushing, he scratched the back of his neck. Mara righted her dress and side glanced nervously at her husband to be. Khurn strode up to Marz and elbowed him gently. "I'm kidding of course" Khurn laughed, Marz smiled at him and shook his head, Mara giggled.

"You'll pay for that Khurn," said Marz as he took hold of Mara's hand.

"Oh no! Kalas hide me" the younger Minotaur ducked behind his brother who sighed.

"Knock it off Khurn" Kalas turned to Marz and Mara. "Things seem to be going pretty good here so I was thinking we might head back to the house and get some dinner. That is only if you two don't want to stick around" a smile tugged at Kalas's lips as he said this. Marz scratched at the back of his neck again.

"That sounds like a good idea to me Kalas, what say you my dear?" Mara nodded.

"I agree, there don't seem to be any problems here so no sense in staying. Besides I am a little hungry"

"That settles it then lets go" Kalas turned to face Magdar and Darius. "You two are more then welcome to come along as well if you wish"

"Wouldn't miss it my friend, thank you" said Magdar.

"Same here"

"Alright then and Khurn if you don't…Khurn?" Kalas spun round looking for Khurn who was no longer standing with them.

"Well are the lot of you just going to stand there all day or are we going to eat?" bellowed Khurn from somewhere they could only assume was on the other side of the temple. Marz laughed and after a few minuets the others joined him as they began walking.

* * *

It was nine thirty by the time Orin arrived in Taladas and ten by the time he arrived at the house of his nephews soon to be wife and brothers in law. Standing on the doorstep the General could hear the sounds of laughter and clinking glasses; guilt twisted a tight knot in his stomach and prevented him from knocking.

For a brief moment he considered turning around and heading back to Mithas. He could say that he had been unable to find his nephew, but surly such a thin lie would never stand up to heavy scrutiny. Such a lie would also put his nephew and him self in chains awaiting court marshal. When the options where weighted out it made better sense just to obey orders till a decision was reached. Marz wouldn't like it but he was a smart man, it would not take him long to see the sense in it. This in mind Orin took a breath, raised his right hand and knocked sharply upon the door. It was answered by a dark mahogany minotaur the general recognized from his nephews descriptions, having been busy trying to convince his fellow officers and the Commander General to approve Marz's decision, he had not had the chance yet to meet the family.

"Are you Kalas?" asked Orin. The other Minotaur nodded.

"I am" Orin nodded in turn and offered his hand.

"I am General Orin Stonesheild, Marz's uncle. It is an honor to meet you at last"

"The honor is mine General. Would you care for an ale?"

"I would, thank you" Kalas let go of the general's hand and stepped aside for him to pass.

"Please come in"

"Thank you" Orin walked past Kalas into the warmth of the kitchen where his nephew, Mara, a white minotaur he knew to be the younger brother Khurn, and two other minotaur that he did not recognize at all, both almost as black as Marz and the taller of the two with a blind right eye.

Marz grinned as his eyes settled upon his uncle and strode forward to take one of his hands in both his own.

"Well this is a surprise. Its good to see you uncle"

"And you nephew, and you" the generals eyes shifted to Khurn. "I have heard much about you but I do not believe we have met before now" Khurn stood and offered his hand.

"Indeed we haven't General, I am Khurn. Welcome to our home" Orin nodded and took Khurns hand.

"Thank you"

"I am War Marshal Magdar. It is an honor General Orin. I have heard much of you" he took the generals hand in a warrior's handshake, causing a slight smile to play about Orin's lips.

"And I of you Marshal" Orin turned to the last man, who bowed before offering his hand.

"Darius at your service General" Orin nodded.

"Darius"

"Well now that you've hand your hand shaken off here's that ale I promised General Orin," said Kalas holding out a frothy mug of ale, which the General took gratefully. Orin drank, feeling the eyes of all upon him as well as their happiness, dreading what was to come and hoping it would be avoided for as long as possible.

"What brings you here uncle? The last I heard you had a great deal of business to attend to in Mithas" asked Mars before taking a drink of his own ale. Orin sighed inwardly, no such luck it seemed. He could stall but that would only make what he really needed to say harder to get out. No it might as well be now. Orin nodded stiffly.

"I did, and I do, actually that's the reason I came here today nephew. I have something to tell you but before I do let me first say that this was not my decision, I would not have come here had it been mine, I would not have had the courage" the General looked his nephew head on. "You and the men under your command are ordered to march north at o seven hundred hours tomorrow to confront and uproot a rebel army that has gathered there. I am truly sorry nephew" a heavy silence settled over the room. Marz regarded his uncle with a mixed look of confusion, shock, and disbelief. Mara made a small sound in the back of her throat that sounded almost like a strangled sob as she placed a hand upon her fiancés upper arm and leaned against him. The other four Minotaur in the room didn't move or make any sound at all, their expressions oddly detached and calm. After a while Marz shook his head slowly.

"No uncle, I wont do it. Tell them to find someone else"

"I cannot do that"

"Yes you can!" Marz's voice rattled the windows. "You already know my mind uncle" his voice softened as he turned his eyes to Mara and placed a hand to her cheek. "Mara and I are to be wed a week from today. I wont go, I wont make her my wife only to make her a widow"

"I am afraid that you have no choice nephew"

"That's what you think"

"Its what I _know_" Orin strode forward to stand between Mara and Marz, pushing Mara gently away with one large hand. "Now you listen to me. Your decision to leave the army has not yet been approved and until it is you are still a soldier and so honor bound to obey orders. This is an Imperial order Marz. If you refuse to carry it out you will force me to arrest you. You will spend your wedding night in chains. If you attempt to flee you will be seen as a traitor and a deserter and it will fall upon me to meet out punishment. It will be my own sword that takes your head at your execution" Orin's voice softened and he placed a hand upon his nephew's shoulder. "Please Marz I beg of you do not force my hand" the black Minotaur found himself unable to look his uncle in the eye, both of his hands clenched. He felt a hand upon his other arm and looked to see Mara smiling at him. She turned her eyes to Orin.

"Could I speak to Marz alone for a little while General?" Orin nodded and removed his hand.

"Of course, take your time" Mara nodded and led Marz away into her old bedroom. Orin watched them go before turning to face the others.

"Do none of you have anything to say about this?" Kalas shrugged and his eyes wandered from his brother to his two friends.

"We are all of us warriors so we understand well enough the importance of following orders. But personally I think this is a cruel thing that you do to Marz and my sister"

"As do I. As I said it was not my decision. I promised Marz that I would help him in any way I could. I put his decision before my fellow officers but it is as I thought. Nothing like this has ever happened before. Such a decision does not make sense to them. But they are still deliberating over it. So there is still a chance that they will agree to it"

"And if they don't?" asked Khurn.

"Then heavens help them because I wont be able to restrain Marz for very long" a light chuckle passed through out all of them and then silence as they waited for Marz and Mara to return.

* * *

For long moments the two said nothing, there was a comfort to be had in silence and neither wanted to let go of it. Marz took hold of Mara's hands and held them gently, still not breaking the silence. Her eyes remained upon their clasped hands as she said.

"We can postpone the wedding. It's a small matter" he held her hands tighter.

"You _want_ me to go?" Mara shook her head slowly.

"No" she looked up and her eyes were full of tears. "But we do not have a choice"

"Yes we do Mara. We can flee to the main land get married there. The reach of the Emperor is not so far"

"Is it not? There would be men sent after us. Every night one of us would have to stay awake to watch the door. We would have to watch over our shoulders constantly. That's not the kind of life I want and I know that's not the life you want either" she let go of his hands only to place her arms around him. She smiled slightly as his own arms moved to hold her tight. "Your uncle is right. Until your decision is approved you're still a soldier and so still subject to the responsibilities, codes, rules and the punishments that come from breaking those rules and codes. I love you Marz and the life I want with you is the one that you have described to me so many times late at night when I have been in your arms" his embrace tightened as he struggled to bite back tears. Another silence passed between them, warmed by their love.

"And you will have it" he leaned away gently to look at her. He lifted a hand to wipe away her tears. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me with your heart?"

"Yes"

"Do you trust me with your life?"

"Yes"

"Then will you trust my word when I say I shall return to you and make you my wife?" she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes" he kissed her then for what he hoped and prayed would not be the last time. They held each other again for long moments before walking back into the kitchen hand in hand. Marz let go of Mara's hand and walked to stand before his uncle where he snapped to attention and raised his right hand in salute.

"Captain Marz Stonesheild of the Imperial army of Mithas, awaiting your orders General" Orin nodded grimly and set his mug down upon the table before facing his nephew again.

"You are to report to the barracks tomorrow at o seven hundred hours and there receive further orders as to your exact destination"

"Sir!" a smile cut through the Generals serious expression.

"And further more, until o seven hundred, you are ordered to attain a pleasant level of intoxication and enjoy the remainder of this evening. Do I make my self clear?" Marz grinned.

"Yes sir!"

"At ease" Marz did so and held a hand out to his uncle.

"Thank you" Orin took his nephews hand and pulled him in to a lighthearted embrace.

"Your welcome nephew" the dark red Minotaur stepped back, releasing his nephew. "Well I had best be on my way. I'll be at the barracks to see you and your men off nephew"

"My thanks again uncle" Orin nodded and turned to Kalas and offered his hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you I am sorry it could not have been under happier circumstances"

"You were carrying out orders. Not a one of us here can fault you for that General" replied Kalas as he took Orin's hand. The General nodded and turned to face the others.

"A good night to all of you and hopefully the next we meet it shall be a happier occasion"

"It will be General don't you worry" Khurn smiled, "The next we meet will be at the wedding, right Marz?" the black Minotaur nodded.

"Right"

"Until then" Orin bowed and gave his nephew a final smile before departing. Khurn walked over to where Marz had set his mug, picked it up, refilled it, and placed it in his soon to be brother in law's hand.

"You heard the general, drink up and that's and order"

"Order? Now see here you can't pull rank on me League man"

"Your right but I can pull age on you though. So drink" Marz laughed and raised his mug.

"Yes sir!" all joined Marz in a laugh and drank. It was three hours past midnight by the time Marz and Mara reached their home back in Mithas. Before falling asleep Mara prayed to Kiri Jolith to watch over Marz the next morning when he and his men went on the march and that he would bring Marz back home safely to her.

* * *

The following morn as he and his men marched from the barracks and headed north Marz said similar prayers to Sargonnas. He asked also that he watch over Mara in his absence and keep her safe. He would return, no matter what happened, he would return to her. Nothing in this world or the next would keep him from making Mara his wife.


	7. Silver, Gold, and Iron

Silver, Gold, and Iron

Marz sat alone in his command tent overlooking the map that had been placed in front of him by his lieutenant two days previous. This battle was taking longer then it should have. These rebels were not fools by any standards. They had dug themselves in deep and had claimed the high ground to their advantage. The first day Marz had underestimated them and had sent his men to face them head on, not realizing that they had drenched the grass in oil. When they set it alight Marz had lost a great many of his men. Thank the gods that was an attack they could only perform once. The second day he had been wiser. He had sent crossbow men ahead to clear a path for the others. It had almost worked. They had cleared the crest of the hill and faced their enemy in a long and taxing confrontation. But taxing only for Marz and his men for the rebels switched out their men, replacing tired swords with strong ones, effectively preventing their enemy from advancing any farther then the front lines. On this the third day Marz had finally formulated a plan.

In order to avoid wasting manpower to protect their rear the rebels had backed them selves up against the beach and the ocean. There they were completely defenseless. That half thought out plan would be their downfall. The night previous Marz had sent half of his men under cover of darkness around to the beach. When he and the men that had remained with him moved in to attack from the front those upon the beach would make their way up from behind. If the element of surprise remained on their side then the rebels would be caught between two battalions of Imperial forces. The day would be won with in a matter of hours.

With the plan already laid out and ready to be put into action Marz remained in the command tent only for the sake of the quiet that it afforded him. Absent of the sounds of battle and the concentration that was demanded for planning effective strategies his mind was free to think of Mara, not that she had ever really left his mind to begin with. In the quiet hours she always pushed her way to his for most thoughts. He thought of her smile, the way she fit so neatly in his arms, the way her body felt against his, and the sweetness of her lips. He thought of how much he loved her and how much he wished he were anywhere but here, how he wished he were with her.

He thought also of his men who had died. Married men like he was soon to be. He had personally written the letters that would be sent home to their wives and children. He imagined the stunned silence that would follow the reading of the letter, a silence that would be replaced at first by a shaking of heads and a feeble attempt at denial and then by another silence of acceptance and then at last by quiet tears that would evolve into weeping, loud, keening, and heart broken. He had seen it many times before, first with his own mother and in times after that when he had been the unfortunate soul charged with delivering the sad news, to young wives with new born in arms or older with young or teen aged children.

He never wanted Mara to have to go though that. That was why he had decided to quit the army. Why could the Generals not understand? They had families did they not? He never wanted to be the cause of such pain to the woman he loved. Damn them for being so stubborn. If they would not grant his request he would force them, one way or another, to see his side of things and his uncle would not be able to stop him.

With only a half hour left till day light Marz stood and sent for his lieutenant to assist him with his uniform and his armor. This done he took up his war scythe and walked out into what remained the pale chill night. Fall was already in the air, its chill winds finding their way beneath skin and flesh to bone. Mara had wanted their wedding to be on the last day of summer, that had been yesterday. The ride here and the battle had robbed them of their plans but they could make new ones. The sooner this battle was ended the better.

His man sat battle ready around cooking fires, talking low amongst themselves. At their captain's approach they made to raise, Marz shook his head and motioned for them all to remain seated. He walked through them to where his sergeant sat.

"What news?" the sergeant rose to his feet.

"They made it safely to the beach and are ready to move when we are"

"Good, tell the men they may finish their meals and then form up. It's almost time, and I want the crossbow men out front same as before"

"Yes sir!" Marz smiled slightly and clapped the sergeant on the shoulder before continuing on to the font lines to wait.

"Would you like some coffee sir?" asked his lieutenant. Marz nodded.

"Might as well, thank you"

"Sir" he walked away and returned moments later with two mugs of hot coffee, one for his captain and one for himself.

"Thank you" said Marz as he raised the mug to his lips and drank.

"Do you think that we will be victorious this day?"

"I don't think it lieutenant, I know it" the lieutenant smiled slightly and drank his coffee.

As the sun appeared at last over the eastern horizon Marz's men formed ranks, crossbow men making up the front lines just as their captain had commanded. With in the passing of twenty minuets the word came to Marz that all was set. The black Minotaur tossed his coffee mug aside and lifted his war scythe high with one hand.

"Crossbow's ready!" the air was filled with the sound of strings being drawn tight. "Aim!" a few moments silent for the bowmen to pick their targets. "Fire!" Marz's scythe came down and the crossbows loosed their bolts. Sharp cries told of those who had met their marks, almost all. Marz ordered another volley that was answered by the enemy's archers. Marz and his men lifted shields, one, and two, perhaps five losses in all, Marz ordered another volley. This continued for ten minuets, at which point Marz called a seize fire and hefted his war scythe in both hands.

"Alright men this is it! Today we finish this. In the name of his imperial majesty and Mithas this day will be ours!" roared Marz before charging toward the hill, his men close behind him. Rebel archers fired at random, missing a good many of their targets. Startled and slightly panicked shouts told Marz that the other half of his men had successfully taken their enemies poor, almost non existent, rear defense and were now making their way toward the front lines to meet up with their comrades.

Marz roared again as he crested the hill, swinging his war scythe and taking the head of the first rebel soldier he came upon. The rebel force was far smaller then he had thought it would be. Their moral was also significantly less then it had been before, it made them weak fighters. Marz could almost see the rest of his men pressing in, this battle was all but won. He heard his lieutenant cry out and turned to see a tall dark Minotaur swordsman, taller even it seemed then Marz himself, bearing down upon him and prepared to deal the deathblow. Marz growled and charged in to catch the blow upon the blade of his war scythe. Now face to face with the rebel Marz's eyes focused upon his opponents milky white right eye. Recognition flashed upon the faces of both men and both weapons lowered slightly.

"Darius?" asked Marz. The taller Minotaur snarled and lunged forward taking Marz by surprise and forcing his scythe from his hands. He then used the opportunity to bring his broad sword up right, cutting clean across Marz's torso. As he fell Marz could hear his lieutenant call out to him but only faintly. Darius, for Marz was certain it could be no other, turned and swiftly fled. Arms that were not nearly strong enough to bare his great weight caught hold of him and did their best to settle him gently down. Before loosing consciousness, Marz could hear cries of victory; he did not have to guess from whom they came.

"Damn them, damn them all" cursed General Orin into the wind that stung his eyes and shot between his teeth to freeze his lungs, forcing him to close his lips tight against it, as he rode for his nephews house. News of his injury and his near brush with death had pushed aside all thoughts of the victory that he and his men had won for the Imperial army. He wondered if any news had been sent to Mara. He doubted it, since not many outside of Marz's closest friends knew where she lived in order to send any. If such were the case he would send the news himself.

Arriving at the house Orin did not bother to knock and strode in to be met by Ronda, the young maid he recognized from his last visit.

"General Orin, we've been expecting you sir"

"Where is my, where is your master?"

"In his chamber sir, the doctor is with him now and waiting to see you"

"Thank you" Orin spared her the briefest of nods before continuing on to Marz's room. Upon his entrance the doctor, slight of build and sable colored, stood to greet him.

"Thank you for coming so swiftly general" Orin nodded and approached his nephew's bedside. Marz was unconscious and covered in sweat. His breath whistled faintly between his lips and with every breath he quivered. The covers hid effectively the terrible wound that had been inflicted upon him.

"How is he?"

"No closer nor farther from death then he was before I am sorry to say. That wound…he was almost gutted. If he had fallen forward…there would have been nothing I could do for him. Except maybe to push all of his insides back roughly where they belonged and sew him up for the funeral"

"But since that did not happen, will he live?"

"I can't say for sure. It all depends on him now and how strong his will is"

"Then he will live. He's far too strong and stubborn to give up. Besides that he wont leave her, not now"

"I admire your faith in him General"

"You should have some too doctor" Orin held a hand out to the doctor. "Thank you"

"Your welcome. You may stay with him if you wish. I will take my leave. Good day"

"To you as well" the doctor smiled faintly and let go of the Generals hand before departing. Orin listened to the doctor's footsteps as they faded before taking the chair from the writing desk to sit next to his nephew. "Wake up Marz. Don't you dare die, you hear me? Don't you dare betray the faith I have in you. If you love her as much as I know you do, you'll come back" Orin felt tears in his eyes and bowed his head. "Sargonnas please don't take him. I pray thee, let him go"

Marz stood at the foot of a massive volcano overlooking a valley of black jagged rock and bubbling pools of lava. For a few moments he was alone staring out over the valley. Then down from the summit of the volcano came a massive Minotaur, the color of the sky at midnight and dressed in full battle armor. His horns seemed to glimmer in comparison to the darkness of him. Upon his back he carried a battleaxe that none but he could have possibly born the weight of. Marz did not have to think a moment to know who he was.

"Sargonnas" breathed Marz as he fell to his knees in reverence of his lord.

"Rise Marz Stonesheild" Marz did so, not taking his eyes from the god.

"Am I dead?"

"No not yet. As I am sure you know, you have someone who cares for you very much and would be most begrived if you _were_ to die"

"Mara?"

"Her yes but I was referring to your uncle"

"My uncle?"

"Yes he is sitting at your bedside now pleading with me for your life. Now usually I would scorn such a weakness in a general of his caliber but I know that Orin is not a weak man. It would take a great deal to move him so. So I shall give you a choice. You may enter into my service now or you may return to the world. What is your decision?" Marz bowed his head as if considering his situation but in truth there was nothing to consider. When he raised his head again to regard his god it was with certainty and strength.

"To serve you my lord Sargonnas would be an honor to surpass all others but I love Mara very much and I promised her that I would return. And my uncle has done so much for me I could not leave him now and let his work be for nothing. So, by your leave my lord, I shall return to the world" Sargonnas nodded his great head.

"I expected that would be your choice and I honor it. Go then Marz Stonesheild and live" Marz bowed low and waited for Sargonnas to depart before turning on his heel and walking toward the light that had suddenly appeared at his back.

Marz felt the bed beneath him first and the pillow beneath his head. The faint humming in his ears, the lightheadedness, and the slight numbness around his midsection told him of the strong amount of whatever drug he had been given to null the pain. His eyes blinked open and he recognized the bed and the room it was in as his own. Orin sat at his bedside, head bowed, hands on his knees. Marz could see tears glistening on his cheeks and knew that his uncle would not like to be seen so. Knowing this Marz quickly closed his eyes again before saying faintly.

"Uncle?" Orin looked up, Marz could hear him as he whipped hurriedly at his eyes and face before answering.

"Yes, its me Marz. Can you hear me?" Marz nodded slowly and opened his eyes again.

"Yes I can" Orin sighed and shook his head.

"You ever scare me like that again and I'll have you hanged you understand?" Marz smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir" his eyes wandered the room briefly. "Is Mara here?" Orin shook his head.

"No but now that you are awake I can have word sent to her if you wish"

"Please do"

"Very well" Orin stood to do as his nephew bade. Just as he reached the door Marz spoke again.

"I saw him" Orin turned

"Saw who?"

"Lord Sargonnas" Marz turned his head to look at his uncle. "He told me that you were here and that you were pleading for my life. Where you?" Orin nodded.

"Yes I was and why not? You're my only nephew. I needed have done it though. I knew you would not die and leave her here alone" Marz nodded.

"Your right I wouldn't have but I thank you for being here and doing what you did anyway. I owe a lot to you uncle, I hope that one day I can repay you" Orin smiled.

"You already have and more nephew. Now rest, I will send for her" he departed then and Marz closed his eyes knowing that when next he opened them Mara would be at his side.

Mara sat awake in her old bedroom in her brother's house. She had returned here on Marz's request for he did not wished for her to be alone in that great big house. She had protested at first but found her self-grateful for the company of her brothers and the comfort of her old room. A week had passed and with it the end of the summer. Though this was a disappointment it had not been unexpected. It would have been illogical of her to expect Marz to be home in time for the date that they had agreed upon. But still she could not help thinking that things were taking longer then they should have been and that made her worry. She thought of Marz day and night, he was never gone from her thoughts. Kalas and Khurn both did their best to cheer and comfort her and their efforts never went un rewarded but when ever they were not with her, her thoughts would find their way back to Marz.

And as of late Kalas and Khurn were not all that cheerful them selves. Not long after Marz's departure they appeared to be distracted by something, but it was so slight that she did not always notice it and by the time she did they were back to their old selves. This distractedness had grown however to the point where they could not so easily hide it and she found her self wondering what could be troubling them so. When she had asked them about it they had said that Darius had disappeared, no one had seen him for the past few days nor knew where he could possibly be. It was not that he was not free to go where he pleased when he pleased but it was unusual for him not to tell anyone, especially considering his devotion to duty, at least as far as military matters were concerned. First Marz, now Darius, next thing they would know Magdar would be off someplace too.

A knock at the front door of the house broke Mara out of her thoughts; she stood up from where she had been sitting on her bed and pulled on her robe before going to answer it. A young man stood upon the doorstep, white coat blotched with black Mara recognized him as Marz's lieutenant. She felt her blood run cold.

"Oh dear gods. By Kiri Jolith do not tell me that he is…" she could not bring her self to say it. The lieutenant shook his head.

"No my lady he is not dead but he was grievously wounded. He is at his house now and wishes to see you. General Orin is with him and it was he who sent me" the man bowed his head. "Forgive me my lady. It was because of me that this happened. Had the captain not saved my life he would not have nearly lost his. Its my fault, forgive me" at the news that he was wounded but alive Mara felt relief flood through her. She smiled slightly at the lieutenant and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"There is nothing to forgive. Marz did what he did because he thought your life worth saving and I agree with him" he looked up and smiled at her appreciatively. Mara returned his smile.

"Would you mind if I woke my brothers? I should tell them where I'm going so as not to worry them and they might want to see him as well" the lieutenant nodded.

"I shall wait here for you my lady" Mara removed her hand and turned to walk down the hall to the door of the room that her brothers shared. She knocked smartly upon the door.

"Kalas? Khurn? Wake up" when no one answered she knocked again, "Please wake up its Marz" whether it was the sound of his name or the tone of her voice she could not be sure but they were both up and moving in less time then it would have taken for her to say it again. Kalas was the first to the door, wearing his kilt with his tunic still held in his hand.

"What has happened?"

"He was wounded. He's at his house now, his uncle is with him"

"Has the doctor seen to him yet?"

"I don't know I didn't ask. I'm going to him. I wondered if you two might want to come along" Kalas nodded.

"Of course we will just give us a moment to finish dressing" while saying this Kalas pulled his tunic on. Mara nodded and walked back to her room, remembering only then that she her self was not yet properly dressed. She hastily pulled on the simple cut green dress that she had been wearing the day previous and her shoes before going to the door again and stepping out into the night air.

"Their coming"

"Alright I brought along two extra horses just in case" Kalas and Khurn joined them a few moments later, the later closing up the house before mounting up with the others. With out a word the lieutenant turned his mount and rode toward town with Mara, Kalas, and Khurn close at his heels.

Orin sat in the main room of his nephew's house with a glass of whiskey in his hands. Half asleep as he was the knock at the door startled him so that he nearly dropped the glass. With a curse he set it down upon the table before going to the door. Seeing Mara standing there with the Lieutenant and her brothers the General smiled.

"Praises be to Sargonnas, good work Lieutenant"

"Where is he?" asked Mara as she stepped inside.

"He's upstairs, sleeping I think but go right on up and see him. He'd kill me if he ever found out I told you not to" he chuckled. Mara smiled, nodded, and hurried past him to reach the stairs.

"Has the doctor been in to see him then?" asked Kalas as he and Khurn followed the Lieutenant inside and turned to face Orin as he shut the door. Orin nodded.

"Yes"

"And?"

"He couldn't say for sure whether he would live or die. Said it would all depend on him and how strong his will to live is. That being said it's my belief that he will live"

"Course he will. If he knows what's good for him," said Khurn, a smile suddenly appearing on his face.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've never seen Mara when she's angry have you? Its hard enough putting up with her now and I tell you she can hold a grudge. I'd hate to be Marz and have to put up with it for the rest of eternity rather than just for a day or so" this prompted laughter from Kalas, the lieutenant and soon from Orin as well.

"In that case he will most definitely live," said Orin once his laughter had subsided. He saw the three younger Minotaurs to a set of chairs. "Can I interest any of you in a drink?" he held up his whiskey glass.

"That sounds perfect, thank you General," said Kalas as he leaned back in his chair, Khurn and the lieutenant nodded their agreement. Orin nodded and sent for three more glasses.

"Mara?" asked Marz sleepily as Mara took hold of one of his hands and kissed it. She nodded and smiled at him, placing her other hand upon his cheek.

"Yes, its me, that is unless you know someone else who could be sitting here in my place" his eyes opened slightly and he smiled at her.

"There has never been and never will be anyone else my dear" she kissed him then and he returned it as best as he was able. When their lips parted she smiled at him again.

"You weren't thinking of dieing on me were you?" Marz shook his head.

"Never, I love you far too much. Besides that I made a promise to you and as soon as I am well our wedding will go a head as planed with out further delay" she kissed him again and again he returned it.

"Kalas and Khurn are here too if you would like to see them" Marz thought a moment, then remembering who it was that had cut him down, he nodded.

"Alright tell them to come up" Mara nodded and kissed his hand before standing up and walking out of Marz's room. She returned a little while later with her brothers and Orin, who stood a little farther away near the bedside table.

"Hello Marz how do you feel?" asked Khurn a bright smile on his face, which Marz could not help but return.

"Not great but I have no plans for dieing"

"Glad to hear it"

"Do you remember what happened at all?" asked Kalas. Marz made to answer then hesitated his eyes going first to his uncle and then to Mara.

"Mara, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course Marz what would you like?"

"Could you go fetch me a glass of water, please?"

"Alright I'll be right back" as soon as Marz was sure she was out of an ear shot Marz looked to Kalas again.

"It was Darius"

"What?"

"During the battle I saw a tall swordsman about to kill my lieutenant so I jumped in to save him. I got a good look at the swordsman's face before he took advantage of my hesitation and did this to me and I tell you it was Darius" the brothers side glanced at one another. Khurn sighed and shook his head.

"Well that would explain his absence and why no one has seen nor heard hide nor tail of him"

"But why would he do this?" asked Kalas, a look of complete befuddlement upon his face. Khurn shrugged.

"Who knows? But you know Magdar has had is suspicions about him for a while now and we all know how some times it seems he enjoys the soldiers life too much or at least certain aspects of it. It could be the League hasn't been active enough for him so he's looking for his enjoyment else where"

"By siding with those who would see the war started up all over again?" asked Marz.

"If that happened it would mean more time in the field and that could be exactly what he wants" it was Kalas's turn to sigh.

"Damn it"

"So what do we do?" asked Khurn.

"I'll draw up papers for his arrest at once" said Orin who had up till this point been very quietly listening to everything that was said. Kalas shook his head.

"Thank you General but with all respect this is a matter for the League. We can handle it our selves" Orin shrugged.

"As you wish" just then Mara returned with the water that Marz had asked for, which all but her now knew had just been a ploy to get her out of the room.

"Thank you my dear" said Marz taking the glass from her and then propping him self up on one elbow to drink some of it. He handed the glass back to her and watched as she set it down upon the bedside table before lying back down again.

"Well as I know that you are in good hands now nephew I shall take my leave. You get some rest you hear me?" Marz smiled at his uncle.

"Yes sir" Orin chuckled and squeezed Marz's shoulder before departing.

"Guess we had best be on our way too right Kalas?"

"Right Khurn, you coming Mara?" he already knew the answer to that but he figured he would ask anyway. Mara shook her head, just as he thought she would.

"No, I'll stay her with him"

"Alright, we'll have your things sent over"

"Thank you" Kalas nodded and looked to Marz.

"Take care of your self"

"Mara will see to that for me" Marz chuckled and Kalas smiled. Khurn gave his sister a hug and shook Marz's hand before following his brother out. Mara retook her seat at Marz's bedside and took hold of his hand.

"You could have gone with them you know. You didn't have to stay with me"

"I know but I wanted to. Your going to be my husband soon aren't you? So I'm going to have to get used to this if ever you get sick right?" Marz smiled at her.

"I love you" she returned his smile.

"I love you too" she leaned down and kissed him again.

"To my sister Mara, the most beautiful bride Taladas has ever seen, and to my brother in law Marz Stonesheild may Kiri Jolith have mercy on his soul" said Khurn as he raised his glass of wine in a toast to the bride and groom. All laughed as Kalas stepped forward, elbowing his younger brother in the ribs as he did so and raising his own glass to make a second toast.

"To Marz and Mara may they have a long and happy life together"

" Here, here!" all drank and the band began to play. The service had taken place at noon, Marz decked handsomely in full military uniform and Mara radiant in her white wedding gown, the vows and rings, both of which Marz had made himself once he was well enough to stand the heat of the forge without fainting, had been exchanged and now all stood in the grand hall of the Imperial League's citadel. Kalas, Khurn, and Magdar as well as the other members of the League were also in uniform, the only one absent from among their number being Darius who had been apprehended and dishonorably discharged from the League. Orin was also in attendance along with his fellow Generals, the Major and even the Commander General himself, whom had all, to Orin's amazement, accepted Marz's invitations.

When the bride and groom dance was announced all cleared the floor and stood aside to watch as Marz and Mara walked to its center to enjoy their first dance as husband and wife. In those few moments, that seemed more like a few hours, there was no one that existed in the entire world to Marz except for Mara. She was so beautiful it took his breath away and she was his at last. When the song reached its end he kissed her to enthusiastic applause.

"May I have every ones attention please?" this from the Commander General once the applause had died down. He walked forward to stand before Marz, with the Generals, including Orin, and the Major behind him. "Sir Marz Stonesheild it was brought to my attention by General Orin that you wish to leave the army so that you might become a silver smith and give a better life, that is one with you in it, to your wife and your future children. Nothing like this has ever been brought before me or my comrades before and I had fully intended to refuse your request but taking into consideration recent events and the council that I held with the other Generals and the Major, we have decided to grant your request" at this point he reached behind him to retrieve something wrapped in blue cloth from the Major. He held it out to Marz. "So take this with all of our blessings. I here by relieve you from all of your responsibilities and obligations as captain and state your honorable discharge from the Emperors Imperial Army" while the Commander General was saying this Marz unwrapped the gift. When he beheld what it was he could hardly believe his eyes. It was a dagger with a golden hilt and sheath engraved with the symbol of Sargonnas. When he had at last gathered his wits Marz straightened and bowed.

"I thank you from the very bottom of my heart sir. You have given me two great and wonderful gifts this day, both of which I shall cherish till the end of my days" the Commander General nodded.

"See that you do and the best of luck to the both of you" he held out his hand then and Marz took it firmly. The band resumed their playing then and Marz shook hands with the Major and the other two Generals, one of which requested the honor of a dance with the bride, which Marz respectfully granted.

The party continued long past midnight and when at last it was over and Marz and Mara had returned to Mithas, Mara turned to her husband and placed her arms around his neck.

"So how does it feel to be a normal citizen at last?"

"Humm…no different actually my dear"

"Oh? Well give it time you'll notice a difference soon" she kissed him then and he returned it happily. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"Oh my love I can hardly believe it. I love you so much, you're so beautiful and you're my wife. I wish this night could last forever"

"As do I but time being what it is it cannot but its not over yet is it?" she smiled at him and he returned it before lifting her into his arms and kissing her again.

"Your right, its not" with this he started up the stairs to their bedroom so that they might spend their first night as husband and wife, the night they had waited so long for, and that they now praised the gods for. The rest of their lives together began this night.


	8. Blood and Water

Blood and Water

"Blood is thicker then water" that age old saying kept repeating in Marz's mind as he sat in the main room of his family home, a home he now shared with his wife and new born son, and thought over the misery of the past few days. It was all like a nightmare. Things had been going so well and now this. His eyes wandered to the fire as the scene played over again in his mind….

"Marz I'm pregnant" those three words that had started it all. Words that had made him so happy that he had leaped out of his seat, taken Mara in his arms, lifted her from the ground and spun her three times round before kissing her.

"My wife, my love that is wonderful news. How long?"

"Almost a month now. I didn't go see the doctor till yesterday and when I got back you were asleep so I decided to tell you in the morning" she smiled at him.

"I would have wakened for news such as this. Oh my love" he kissed her again and she returned it lovingly. By the end of that same day it seemed all of Mithas knew the happy news. They attended a party thrown in their honor by Marz's uncle Orin and a few of his closest friends from his old military command. The night was filled with good food, drink, and music. As well as some goon natured teasing on the part of his uncle and friends.

"That was fast work indeed my nephew" said Orin has he clapped a hand upon Marz's shoulder, the wide smile on his face the result of drink.

"Our captain is quite the busy bee since he became a regular citizen" laughed one of his comrades, the lieutenant who's life he had saved. Marz smiled at the both of them and shrugged.

"Can you blame me when my wife is so beautiful?" Mara blushed and Marz placed his arm around her. The rest of the party continued in a similar fashion. Later that night when they were alone again Marz took the opportunity to sit with Mara next to the fire, she seated in his lap.

"I have something I wish to talk to you about my wife. But if you are too tired I could always wait till the morning"

"I'm alright, what is it you wish to talk about?"

"Well it's that there isn't really a demand for a skilled silver smith here in Mithas. I get good business, enough to support you and I. But a child too? Of that I'm not so sure. But if we were to move to the main land to Palanthas, I could make a name for my self, build a business, find clients. I could leave my old life as Captain behind for good and all. We could give our child a good life, free of living up to my reputation. What say you?" Mara looked upon him solemnly.

"Palanthas is a long way from here. What about my brothers? Your uncle?"

"I've already talked to my uncle and he said we should do what was best for our selves. We will tell Kalas and Khurn were we are going so that they can come and see us if they wish. But its not their decision Mara, its yours and mine. I want to be able to care for you and our child with out asking for help from my uncle or your brothers. I want our child to grow up where he or she can chose their own life and not feel that they have to live up to expectations. Do you understand?" Mara nodded.

"Yes" Marz held her close and kissed her.

"If you don't want to go we wont. We will manage here somehow" Mara shook her head.

"No, if you say it will be better for us in Palanthas I trust you. I also want a good life for our child. Were you going I go. But what of this house? Your family home, what will happen to it?"

"My uncle will take care of it"

"Will he sell it?"

"I don't think so, its more likely he'll try to find another member of the family to take it. If not…he will do what he has to do"

"You'll miss it wont you?"

"Yes I think I will" he smiled and kissed her again, "But in the end it's only a house. You and the child are far more important to me now then it will ever be" Mara returned her husbands smile and rested her head upon his chest. It wasn't long before Mara was asleep. Marz chuckled lightly and stood up with her still held fast in his arms. "Lets get you up to bed, my darling wife" he carried her up to their room and laid her gently upon the bed. He kissed her gently before pulling off his boots; cloths and climbing into bed himself. His dreams were filled with images of their new home in Palanthas, by Sargonnas it was beautiful.

At the end of that same week, on a day when the brothers were sure to be home, Marz and Mara took the ferry across to Taladas to pay them a visit.

"Well hello there you two. Here's a surprise. Its been a while hasn't it?" this from Khurn when he answered the door. Mara smiled.

"A little more then two months now"

"That long? Well I can imagine you've been rather busy, right Marz?" Khurn winked, Marz colored slightly, not that anyone would have been able to tell.

"Yes" Marz nodded.

"Well come on in then. Kalas stepped out to do a few errands. He should be back soon" Marz and Mara walked inside and sat down near the small fireplace. Khurn joined them. "You know it's strange not having you around the house anymore Mara. Its amazing that between the two of us Kalas and I haven't managed to burn the place down" Khurn chuckled.

"You two were never that hopeless. By the looks of things you've been getting on alright"

"True enough, but it is quiet though"

"Quiet? With you two here? I don't believe that for a moment" Mara smiled and Khurn laughed.

"What can I say? You know me Mara, I'm a rotten liar" all three shared a laugh. Khurn offered drinks and made up a pot of tea for them all. A while later the sound of wagon wheels announced Kalas's arrival back home. The mahogany Minotaur walked in a few moments later with his arms laden with bags. His head was down and then he turned his back so he did not notice the presents of his sister and brother in law as he said,

"I think I got everything we needed Khurn. I also picked up a few special things for when we have company over. Bit pricey but our funds allowed for it. Did you" at this point he turned and seeing Mara and Marz at last he grinned and walked toward them. "Hello Mara, Marz, when did you get here?"

"Twenty minuets ago I think, right dear?" asked Mara. Marz nodded.

"That's right"

"I'm sorry to have kept you"

"Don't worry about it Kalas"

"Yes you're here now that's what matters" Mara smiled at her brother, Kalas returned it.

"Very well, looks like we will be eating these sooner then expected my brother" while saying this Kalas pulled two plump pheasants out of one of the bags, that were still in need of cleaning and dressing. Khurn nodded as he drank the last of his tea and stood up.

"Looks that way indeed. You get started on them and I'll take care of the vegetables" Kalas nodded wordlessly, walked into the kitchen and set to work preparing the birds. Khurn followed him and started peeling some potatoes. Marz and Mara observed them in silence agreeing wordlessly to wait till after dinner to bring up the matter of their child and their plans for the future.

Dinner took the better part of three hours to prepare, silences broken up by brief bouts of conversation. At the table they spoke mostly of what they had all been up to in the soon to be two months since they had all seen one another. Marz spoke of his business and small matters about the house. Mara told of how she had developed a new hobby in beading and how she had managed to sell a few bracelets in the cities market place. Kalas and Khurn spoke of the League and how they had been getting on by them selves.

Later when the dishes had been seen to and they all sat in the sitting room around the fire with glasses of wine, well all save for Mara who had a glass of milk instead, Marz and Mara silently agreed that now would be the perfect time to tell them. Marz nodded to his wife and she looked to her brothers in turn.

"Kalas, Khurn, Marz and I have something to tell you"

"And what might that be sister?" asked Kalas. Mara looked to Marz who nodded again. She took a breath and smiled at the two of them.

"I'm going to have a baby" the brothers were quiet for a few moments before smiling.

"That is good news Mara"

"Good news? Its wonderful news! Congratulations Mara, you as well Marz. When is the happy day?"

"I'm a month along now so eight months left to go"

"That's wonderful, I think a toast is in order. Wouldn't you say brother?" Kalas nodded and raised his glass.

"To the future and may Kiri Jolith smile upon the day of the child's birth" all raised their glasses to join Kalas's and drank.

"That being said there is something else also" Marz hesitated. Since the wedding things had been greatly improved between himself and Kalas but there was still apart of Kalas that did not trust him no matter how hard he tried. He covered it up for Mara's sake and did a good job of it but there was no mistaking the ice that crept into his eyes whenever they were alone in the same room together. But this was something that had to be said. It was already decided between him self and Mara. There was nothing he could say against it that would matter in the slightest. It was out of curtsey and respect that they were even telling them their plans at all. Marz took a breath.

"Its like this. I'm doing good business now. I can support Mara and my self but with a child added into that I'm not so sure how well we will be able to cope. But if we were to move to Palanthas I could start over, build the business and have more then enough money to take care of the child and our selves. On top of that I would be able to leave my old life behind. I wont be the Captain any more. I'll be Marz the silver smith and nothing else"

"And have you thought about what sort of future that will give the child?" this from Kalas, his tone was rimmed with ice.

"One of choice. Of not having to live up to my reputation. Free to chose what ever he or she wants to do in life. Away from the army and the League"

"Over my dead body"

"Kalas?" said Khurn, Mara echoed him. Marz's eyes became stone.

"Mara and I have already decided upon this. It is our choice Kalas"

"You're not taking my sister anywhere Marz"

"Your sister is my wife Kalas and the child she carries is also mine. Your ability to have any say over our lives ended on our wedding day"

"That's what you think. If you need money we will give it to you. I'm not going to let you split this family apart"

"You're doing a fine enough job of it your self" spat Marz. Kalas shot to his feet, Marz did the same.

"Stop it!" shouted Mara rising to stand between her husband and her brother. "Marz is right Kalas. I don't understand. I thought we had gotten past all this. We want to live our own lives Kalas. Marz and I are doing our best to support our selves. We can't take money from you that you don't have. Don't try to say it wont be a problem for you because you know it will be. No matter where we go we will still be a family"

"Next thing you'll be telling me is you'll raise the child in the light of Sargonnas"

"And if we do what concern is it of yours?"

"Marz stop" Mara turned to face her husband, who sighed and put his arms around her, still glaring at Kalas. Khurn placed a hand upon his brothers' shoulder.

"Kalas what does it matter? They're doing what they think is best for them selves and their child just as our parents did, as you did"

"And I still am Khurn. It would be in their best interest to stay here were we can help them if they need it"

"In our best interest or yours?" this from Mara as she looked over her shoulder at her brother. "I thought you had changed. I guess I was wrong"

"Mara?"

"Marz I think its time we went home" Marz nodded and the two walked toward the door. Khurn followed them and saw them out.

"I'm sorry about him. Things will work out you'll see" Khurn smiled, Mara returned it.

"Thank you Khurn" the two embraced and Khurn offered a hand to Marz.

"Congratulations again"

"Thank you" Marz took Khurns hand and shook it firmly before turning and following Mara to the cart that they had hired. After assisting his wife into the drivers seat next to him Marz took hold of the reigns and the cart trundled gently off down the road toward town.

"Well that could have been worse," said Marz.

"I don't see how"

"It could have come to blows and I would have been forced to cause Kalas a serious injury" Mara chuckled.

"I might have helped you had it come to that" the two shared a laugh. It was ten by the time they got home again. Mara went strait to bed and Marz sat up with a mug of ale thinking on what had happened and determined to drink him self half senseless.

In the months that followed Khurn came by almost weekly while Kalas remained at home, refusing out right to speak to or even to see Marz.

"It's the same problem as before. He loves you and wants to keep you near by. He wont get between you and Marz because he knows that you two love each other and nothing is going to change that, especially now. But he cannot understand your reasoning"

"Do you?" asked Marz, his voice heavy and burdened by all these problems. Khurn nodded.

"Yes I do" he looked to Mara and smiled. "I don't want you to go either but I know that it's your own decision and that you think its best. But what I will ask is that you think it over more. Be sure that its what you want"

On the night of his Childs birth Marz was still thinking on that last sentence. Was this what he wanted? Was this really best for all of them or just for him self? Was he using his wife and child as an excuse to get away and start over? So troubled was he that he could not force him self to sit. Instead he paced in front of the fireplace fully absorbed in his own thoughts. So much so that he did not hear the knock upon the door. Nor did he hear as one of the servants went to answer it. And neither did he hear the voice of his uncle calling to him until he felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned to face him.

"Mind if I ask you what's so damn blasted important that you would not only ignore me but miss the birth of your own child?"

"I wasn't ignoring you uncle, I didn't hear you. And I'm not missing it, I'm here aren't I?"

"Instead of pacing down here you should be up stairs with your wife"

"Were you present for the births of your children uncle?"

"You know I was and I'll clout who ever says different"

"Well I was with her but I was requested to leave the room"

"You could have insisted upon staying"

"I had things to think about and I did not wish to be in the way"

"Will you at least sit down then?"

"Alright" Marz nodded and settled down into his chair. Orin took the seat opposite his nephew and waited to hear of what was troubling him, though he could hazard a guess.

"One of her brothers giving you trouble again?" Marz nodded.

"Kalas thinks I'm trying to steal his sister away from him"

"Well you've already done that"

"But she is still near by. He can see her every so often. If we move to Palanthas there might be years between the days they see each other" Orin shrugged.

"A small sacrifice I would think"

"Not to him it isn't. And he can't understand why I wont take money from him if I'm having financial trouble. Even on the worst of days mother and I never took charity not even from you uncle. We took care of our selves and that is what I want to do. I want to be able to support my family on my own"

"Then do it. To damn hell with what Kalas thinks or wants" Marz shook his head.

"I don't want to hurt Mara anymore then this situation already has. If she doesn't want to go because of the pain this situation is causing her then we wont. We will manage one way or another" before Orin could reply the midwife came down the stairs into the main room of the house, with a cleric close behind her. Marz and Orin both rose to their feet.

"Congratulations Sir Marz you have a strong healthy son" the midwife smiled.

"And my wife?"

"Just fine Sir Marz. She's resting at the moment" this from the cleric.

"May I go see her?"

"Of course"

"Thank you, thank you both" the two female Minotaurs bowed and departed from the house.

"Lead the way nephew" Orin smiled. Marz returned his uncles smile and led the way up the stairs to the room he and Mara shared.

The curtains had been drawn and the windows opened to allow the night air in. Mara lay upon the bed, eyes closed in sleep brought on by exhaustion. Not far from the bed was the cradle where their new baby son also slept. Marz walked toward the cradle slowly, his uncle following. The baby was a dark mahogany, almost black but not quite. He was well formed, strong, and the most beautiful thing Marz had ever seen, aside from his wife.

"That's a fine looking boy you have there nephew. Congratulations" Orin placed a hand upon his nephews shoulder. Marz nodded as he reached a gentle hand out to touch his sons' cheek.

"Thank you"

"Did you decide upon a name?"

"Jarrin"

"After your grandfather?"

"Yes"

"A fine name, he will be more then worthy of it I'm sure" Marz nodded wordlessly. The two men stood silent for a while looking down upon little Jarrin. "I should be on my way now nephew. You had best get some rest"

"Could I interest you in a drink first uncle?" Orin smiled and squeezed Marz's shoulder.

"I thought you would never ask" Marz chuckled quietly and led his uncle back down to the main room of the house to pour them both a mug of ale.

"To the future nephew" Orin raised his mug.

"The future" Marz raised his mug to meet his uncles. Both men drank to the toast. That night Marz fell asleep next to the fire place, thinking it best to let Mara have the bed to her self that night…

That had been two days gone by now. Khurn had been by the day previous with Kalas to see Mara and Jarrin. Kalas had cooled down somewhat since the last time. He was now under the belief that Marz had changed his mind and decided to stay but the truth was he had not changed his mind about nor decided anything.

He no longer thought, he knew he could get better business in Palanthas and give his family a better life. But he had also seen the pain that going through with that decision had and would cause between his wife and her brothers. Perhaps they would be able to get by staying here. It was the thought of having to ask money from Kalas or his uncle that rubbed Marz the wrong way. Everything he had in his life was what he had earned or taken for himself. He had never taken charity in his life and he did not want to start. But what right did he have to split up a family that was just as proud, stubborn, and loving as his own?

"Marz? Are you not coming to bed?" the sound of his wife's voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see her standing at the foot of the stairs. He smiled at her.

"Sorry Mara, I'll be up shortly"

"All right" she turned and started up the stairs.

"Wait" she stopped mid step and looked at Marz.

"Yes?"

"Come here, we need to talk" she came back down to sit on his lap. He smiled, put his arms around her, and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't say anything for a long time just sat and held her close to him. It had only been one or two days but it seemed like an eternity since they had done this. He wanted it to last just a little longer.

"What did you want to talk about love?" asked Mara, looking up at him as she did so.

"Hum? Oh, right well its just that I've been thinking and maybe we could stay here and manage alright. Your brothers want to help us and my uncle could give us a hand from time to time if we really needed it. I could put my pride in its place for you and Jarrin. What say you?" Mara was silent for a while thinking over what her husband had said and what had happened in the past days and months. "Mara?"

"I say we go to Palanthas"

"What? But your brothers, Mara I've seen how the idea of leaving them hurts you, how it hurts them. We don't have to go"

"Yes, we do" Mara sat back so she could look her husband in the eye. "We have to live our own lives Marz. If we stay here we will have to take money from them and your uncle. I don't want that anymore then you do. I want us to be able to stand on our own. I love my brothers very much but we have to do what is best for our selves and for Jarrin. Lets go to Palanthas and start over" Marz smiled at Mara and held her close to him.

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Mara chuckled.

"Not recently. But I love you too"

"Lets go to bed" while saying this Marz stood up and, after a brief adjustment, started for the stairs with Mara still held fast in his arms.

Almost three months later Marz and his family arrived in Palanthas. They had left Marz's family home in the care of Orin and said that they would send word to him when they found a house so that he could send them some things.

They took a room at the Bores Head and Marz went to see the Lord of Palanthas to introduce himself and ask about how he might find a suitable home and place to set up his business. The Lord directed him to the landowners' guild as well as the architects' guild. In no more then four days they had found a home for him and his family as well as a place of business.

The house was two stories and a block and a half away from the market place. Four bedrooms, kitchen and dining room, and living room. Mara loved it and Marz was inclined to agree.

The building that was to become his new place of business was located in the market square and had once belonged to a metal smith so there was no need for him to build a forge. A short wall separated the shop out front from the forge in the back. A workbench stood on the other side of the wall near the anvil that sat near the mouth of the forge. All the display cases and a large desk meant for the owner of the shop had been left behind by the former owner. It was all so perfect that Marz could barely believe it.

He paid the down payment on both the house and the shop, confident beyond doubt that he could pay them both off completely in less then a year.

In the weeks to follow Mara and Marz spent the money that they had brought with them from Mithas on furniture for their new house and a new sign for the front of the shop.

"Marz Stonesheild, Silver smith" said Marz aloud to him self once the sign was up. He felt pride swell in his chest, as it never had before. Three months ago all of this had been just a dream, now it was reality. Together he and Mara had built the foundation of what he knew would be a wonderful future. Jarrin would grow into a fine man here. Away from the constant war between the two factions of the Minotaur lands and the crushing weight of his fathers reputation constantly looming over him. Today a new chapter would begin and it would be of their making and no one else's. This in mind Marz walked into his new shop to begin his first day of work, not knowing that he had left one reputation behind to gain another.


End file.
